Aiga - A Pair of Three
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: Sequal to Aiga - Recipe for Love. After Roman and Dean found their love in the story Aiga their lives seem to be perfect. But lately their feelings for the streetkid Seth they took under their wing are confusing for all three of them. Should they add a piece to their pairing, making it a perfect pair of three? Ambrolleigns / Slash / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

**Warnings: **

Contains slash and will be rated M. More warnings may apply at later chapters…

Ambrolleigns!

**A/N:**

Hate and haters have no place here. I will not address hate in any form so keep it to yourself in the first place and never visit any of my stuff again. Thank you.

Due to popular demand I split Aiga into two parts. Too many hurt feelings for some readers otherwise...

**Chapter 1**

Roman knew the scent of bleach. He cleaned the kitchen at work with it every now and then and it was embedded into his brain. But why it came out of his bathroom now he had no idea.

The door was not completely shut so he pushed it open a little wider and found his husband deep into concentration. His tongue stuck out a little and he was working with absolute care on the person in front of him.

Husband. The word sounded still so new in Roman's mind. They had gotten married only weeks before. The ceremony had been small and they had celebrated with their closest friends and part of Roman's family at the Aiga afterwards. But everytime Roman looked down at his wedding band his heart beat faster and when his eyes caught a glance of Dean the little butterflies in his tummy started to spread their wings.

They lived a good life, bodering perfect most of the time. A happily marriage, a kid…well young man now in their care, a successful business. Yes, Roman certainly felt like they were living the dream. Well, as long as Seth didn't complain about something in that whiny voice he had down so good. And as long as Dean didn't go behind his back about stuff they had talked about…

"Don't put the bleach on other strands Dean!"

"Kid, I try." came the grumpy comeback.

"Why on earth do you support this?" Roman asked and Dean dropped a blop of bleach on Seth jeans.

"The kid asked me." Dean shot back not really eager to defend himself.

"I asked for booze, women and drugs as well. He denied me those." Seth pointed out helpfully but Romans gaze only darkened.

"Dean. We go visit colleges at the weekend. Don't we want to make a good first impression?"

"Why do you think I am bleaching his roots?" Dean rolled his eyes over dramatically. Sometimes Roman was so blind. Dean did everything so Seth would make a good first impression. Roman was just so uptight sometimes. The two toned hair was the problem really.

"You two are unbelievable." Roman shook his head.

Seth lived with them for close to nine month now. Dean had brought him home after the homeless kid got beaten up. At first they had shared Romans old, cramped apartment but for four month they lived in a town house now and Seth occupied the space above the garage. And Deans and Romans sex life was back now that the kid didn't live in the next room anymore. The kid had turned 18 weeks ago so really not a kid anymore, but the nickname was still used.

"We are irresistible." Dean shot back and Seth slapped his arm.

"Ewww. Maybe you are. I have my eyes on that new waitress you hired."

"Emma. Yeah. She is cute. Guess you two would produce a nice litter of cuddly little puppies."

Another slap landed on Deans arm.

"Do that again and I mess up your hair!" the older man warned and Seth leaned back and behaved.

Dean and Roman shared a look over the kids head and before long Roman stepped into the room and kissed his husband right over Seth head.

"Ewww." He tried to slap Roman but the Samoan had anticipated it and grabbed his hand.

"Don't or I tell Dean about the tattoo."

Laughing Roman left the room when Seth just gasped and Dean's eyes landed on him.

"What is he talking about Seth? What tattoo? We talked about it. No tattoos. Seth!"

The young man jumped up and ran out not taking his chances with Dean.

Dean stood there for a moment before he walked out of the bathroom as well getting rid of the gloves he wore on the way out. He found Roman on their bed his back popped up against the wall, a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and his tribal tattoo was on full display.

Dean jumped onto the bed beside him missing him only by mere inches. He raised one leg to straddle the big guy and then he crossed his own arms over his chest. His t-shirt strained over his chest now as well. He worked out with Roman two or three times a week and he was chiseled to perfection. Not as bulky as Roman but nicely defined pecks and a six pack with muscled arms were the result of the training.

"Didn't we talk about tattoos?" Dean growled but his left hand itched to follow the lines of Romans tribal tattoo.

"Didn't we talk about the hair?" Roman replied not impressed in the slightest by the scowl on Dean's face.

The scowl depend now and Roman could feel that Dean's legs grabbed tighter around his hips and his ass pressing down on his lap. Oh yeah, and Dean got stronger legs now as well and he made good use of them right now.

"We need to overthink our parenting." Dean told him in a low voice while he started to grind his hips against Romans.

The Samoan laughed out loud and that was the ultimate buzz kill for Dean. He got off of Roman and leaned next to him, pouting.

"Don't pout Dean. The boy is 18. We can be glad he listens to some things we say. He doesn't need parenting he needs friends to steer him in the right direction." Roman turned towards his husband and shoved his warm hand under Deans t-shirt rubbing small circles on his stomach.

"I didn't know you wanted a child." Roman breathed into Deans ear.

"I don't. I like the kid. Only him. Otherwise keep them far away from me."

"What about Belle?"

Dean's face softened. Nikki's daughter Belle was just as cute as her mother.

"Well...but honestly Ro. I don't want a child. Seth...happened. And you are right. He needs friends more than parents."

They felt the bed shake and looked down at Seth who had jumped onto the bed laughing.

"But I do look like a mixture between the two of you depending on what side you look at."

Roman chuckled but Dean kicked Seth.

"You are gross. None of us would want to get pregnant with your hyper active ass for nine month and then press you out through that tiny…" Dean shuddered. He really didn't want to think about childbirth.

"Right now you look like a mix between Roman and a smurf." he told Seth now which was way better than to think about female body parts. And it was true, his bleach was still in the hair and it was blueish.

"Take it back." Seth said and grabbed Deans kicking foot and started to tickle it.

"Let go. RO!" Dean pleaded in between laughs.

"I told you not to spoil him." was all Roman said while he climbed out of the bed and left the two to their playful struggle.

Dean and Seth wrestled with each other until the younger man was on top of Dean and threatened to smear bleach in Dean's hair as well. Dean held Seth hands in his own and struggled against the wiry young man.

Suddenly Seth stopped and stared down at Dean with his huge brown eyes, breathing heavily. Dean didn't understand the sudden change of pace but when his leg accidently brushed over Seth crotch he got it. Seth was hard and his erection pressed against his jeans. And the way his eyes got this panicked look Dean knew there was more behind the boner than an overactive sex drive of the young man.

Seth blushed, clearly reading Dean's thoughts on his face, ripped his hands out of Deans hold and left the room quickly. Dean let his head fall back on the matrass and he blew out some air. "Well shit." he whispered.

For now he left Seth alone but he needed to talk to Seth. And to Roman. Well shit indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Because tomorrow is WRESTLEMANIA I thought I would post this chapter tonight so everyone has still time to read it.

I got one of the most touching reviews today by _Someone_ Anon. Thank you!

Big night tomorrow for all of the boys…ex Shield boys that is. But I fear for at least one of them the undefeated streak at WM will end…and I would love to be proven wrong about this!

But on with the story now!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Marriage rules**

Roman noticed something was off between Dean and Seth at the restaurant. Normally the two of them were always in some kind of banter but today they were quiet. Seth interacted normally with Emma though, he was even downright flirty but with Dean there was no interaction at all. And Dean was quiet and concentrated on his work, chopping vegetables with more force than necessary.

"I evoke the marriage rule no 3. _Thou shall talk to your husband about your problems_." Roman put a hand on Dean's right hand that held the chopping knife.

"Your rules are bull." Dean growled.

"Is that so? I remember you like rule no 2: _Ask and you shall receive_. You evoke that rule in bed most often. What is your favorite plea? _More_? _Harder_? Or was it _**deeper**_?"

Dean looked up and pointed the knife at Roman. "You asked. There is no turning back after this so don't complain later."

With that the blonde man dropped the knife and walked out of the kitchen followed by Roman. They ended up in Roman's office. Well, it was no longer just Romans office, it was _theirs_ as well as the restaurant itself.

"Come here." Roman plopped down into his chair and pulled Dean on his lap.

"Talk to me baby."

Dean played with the buttons of Romans cook jacket for a while and Roman let him fidget for a bit. He knew Deans antics and fidgeting was a form of thought processing for Dean. He in turn brushed his hands through Dean's soft hair that got kind of long again. And secretly Roman agreed by now, that Dean's hair should always be a little longer, a little wilder. Because it really gave him something to hold on to in bed. And he simply loved the way Dean's hair stuck out in every direction after their lovemaking. It was like leaving a hickey on him, just a little more subtle. Or not. Because by now every one of their employees knew the signs, knew Dean's after sex hair-do because the dirty blonde guy wouldn't pay it any mind, he didn't even really comb it with his fingers. That was just Dean. Giving a shit. But right now something was on his mind and Roman needed to find out what it is, even if it was uncomfortable as Dean had promised. They would get through this. Together. No matter what it is.

"I fear Seth is gay and has the hots for me." he finally spilled out fast without looking Roman in the eyes.

When the big guy didn't answer Dean looked up and blue eyes found silver ones. There was no surprise written on Romans face and that made Dean raise his eyebrows questioningly. The two men didn't need to voice everything they understood each other without words sometimes.

"You suspected something..."

Oh hell yeah did Roman suspect something. He had been young once as well. Young and gay and afraid to tell anyone.

"I know how I acted when I was his age. I told every adventure with a girl overly loud to everyone that would listen. Just… there were none. Plus I know he has no problem with our relationship but he jokes about it too much. And lately he interrupts us more and more. Even more than at the apartment. He watches us when we lie together on the couch and watch a movie. He sneaks peaks when we kiss."

Dean thought about this and he had to agree but then Roman dropped another bomb.

"He likes us both but I guess you were more approachable."

"What do you mean he likes us both? As in like like? As in I want to fuck them? Ro!"

Dean got up and paced in the small office shaking his head.

"He is a friend. We practically adopted him"

Dean was clearly shaken up by all of this while Roman took it in calmly. Maybe it was because of the fact that once he had laid his eyes on Seth and he had seen that uncanny resemblance to the guy he had dreamt about he had known that the kid was in their lives for a reason. And it was wrong to call him a kid. He wasn't one. And he told Dean exactly that.

"He is 18. He never had a real family. He is probably more mature than you are. He is no child. He may look like one but neither his age nor his mindset suggest child anymore. We let him crash. As a friend. And now he developed feelings. I suppose on the streets you are not really picky when it comes to sex." Roman mused.

"I was. I never had a fling while living on the streets. What do we do now?"

Now Dean brushed a hand through his hair but it was not like he cared about his hair cut he just needed an outlet for his frustrated energy.

"I don't know. It must be hard for the kid growing into his sexuality finding two men he likes but not being able to act on it because he keeps his sexuality a secret even from us, he doesn't want to break us up and he is grateful we gave him a place to stay."

Dean sighed. "You are no help here Ro. Will we talk to him about this? What will we say?"

"I guess we need to make up our minds first." Roman offered and Dean asked:" About what?"

Roman just raised one eyebrow as in, '_you know about what'_.

Dean's eyes widened. Was Roman suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? A what? A threesome? A ménage-à-trois? Polygamy? He wouldn't…okay, another glance told Dean the big guy was serious. "Get out! You slut."

Dean turned on his heels, not able to wrap his mind about this suggestion right now but before he reached the door Roman called after him: "At least I didn't make up stupid excuses to touch him."

Dean flipped him off and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Seth lowered his head. He felt ashamed. He had watched Roman and Dean walk out of the kitchen. Clearly to talk about _him._

Dean and Roman had given him a place to stay. He knew them from the shelter, knew about their relationship that's why he kept his sexuality a secret from them when they took him in. He didn't want to raise tensions between them. Or appear as a threat to their relationship. So he mocked them often and told them fairy tales about girls at school or his crush on Emma.

But lately his feelings had started to overwhelm him and they were not entirely innocent in this. Dean was easier readable than Roman. He found excuses to touch him and their banter became physical as well. Roman was more difficult. He was a little more reserved but Seth felt that vibe from him as well. When he had gotten the tattoo down his spine between his shoulder blades Roman had held his hand and his big thumb had caressed his skin over and over again during the whole process.

And now he had messed up and Dean knew. And Roman would know as well, Dean would probably tell him right now.

"I feel sick and will go home. Can you tell them when they come back Damien?"

"Sure kid. Take care."

Seth hastily left the restaurant and practically jogged home.

He climbed two steps at a time up to his place above the two car garage.

He had a room and a bathroom here. It was really spacy and a dream to stay in. When he walked into the garage and through the door he could enter the main house but that was not his destination today. Would never be again his destination…

He dropped to his knees and pulled out a duffle bag from underneath his bed and he started to throw things into it.

When it was stuffed he closed it and without turning back he ran down the stairs, walked down the short driveway and turned left on the sidewalk leaving his first real home behind…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 28 – Hot Dogs**

"I did exactly what you did once…" Seth heard a voice and he shrieked and jumped but soon noticed Dean sitting on the 5 feet wall that surrounded the house, his back leaning against one of the taller posts in the wall.

"You scared the crap out of me." Seth complained now but his heart was still beating way too fast and it picked up speed again when Dean jumped off the wall, grabbed his duffle bag and walked back to the garage.

"What are you doing? That's my stuff. Hey!"

Dean threw the duffle into the garage, closed the door and turned back to Seth.

"Let's take a walk Seth."

For a moment Seth thought about bolting, to hell with his stuff but Dean simply put his hands in his leather jacket and started walking without looking back. He radiated some kind of authority that made Seth run up to him and fall into step behind him.

After Seth had caught up to him Dean walked on for a while without saying anything. He stopped at a hot dog stand because he knew Seth liked them. Why that was beyond him but for the sake of it he got them each one and after they had topped them off, Seth with a disgusting amount of ketchup, Dean led them to the nearby park. It was almost close to sunset and there were not many people in it anymore so Dean found them a quiet corner where he sat down on a bench and Seth plopped down on the table in front of it, crossing his legs Indian style completely ignoring Deans chastising gaze.

"Why did you run?" Dean asked after he had finished his hot dog. Seth and food was a whole different story. It was like he said goodbye first to every bite. Or he made love to the food or whatever. It took him a ridiculous amount of time just to finish a bowl with cereal.

"I don't want to cause trouble. Between Roman and you? You know my secret...maybe I was embarrassed as well."

"So you are gay?" Dean asked surprisingly calm and Seth nodded munching on the last piece of bun.

"Since when?"

Seth rolled his eyes swallowed and pressed out. "Forever." Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"So you kept it a secret because you felt like what? Roman and I would fight about you? Break up with each other? Because of you?"

Seth nodded and Dean laughed out loud.

"You must think highly of yourself Seth." Dean snorted. Seth noticed that he didn't call him kid anymore. He was Seth now. What had changed?

"Yeah well I am very pretty." Seth fluffed his hair a little.

Dean looked at him and said nothing for a long while. His stare was intense and Seth started to bounce his leg in a nervous fashion until a big hand dropped down on it stilling it effectively. Every hint of a smile was gone from Dean's face.

"You are." he whispered but it was like the words broke the spell and he dropped his hand from Seth knee. The truth was he heard Romans voice in his head _At least I don't make up excuses to touch him._

Dean sighed heavily.

"Look Seth. We will figure this out. Don't run. Nothing good ever comes out of it. I tried and almost died. Damn near lost the love of my life. So let's go back. Give Roman and me a bit of time to deal with the news. It doesn't need to be awkward between us. What the bloody hell?" Seth jerked at the last angry sentence and could not figure out what he had done wrong but then Dean pulled out his phone and answered it.

"Stop it. I feel like I have a fucking vibrator in my pocket. No the k...Seth is with me. We had one of those bloody awful hot dogs. Yes Dad, we will come back now. No, I understand that it is busy. Yes I take you serious..." Dean rolled his eyes at Seth and the younger man chuckled.

"No I didn't roll my eyes at you. Bye."

Dean put his phone away. "It was buzzing the whole time. Stupid vibration alarm."

He rubbed his calf before he got up.

"The big guy says we should come back the place is buzzing tonight. Let's go Seth."

"Dean?" Seth called out when Dean had already turned to leave.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you call me kid anymore?"

Dean's eyes widened. The truth was he thought about Seth as something else now. And wanting to sleep with a kid was wrong. But luckily Seth was no kid anymore. He was Seth.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Dean just shrugged and walked away, Seth hot on his heels.

Once they got back to the restaurant Dean walked up to Roman turned him away from the stove and kissed him hard.

"We're good?" he whispered questioningly and Roman pressed his lips on his again.

"Always. Everything else we will figure out." Roman intertwined his fingers with Deans for a moment before he slapped his ass with his free hand which made Dean yelp.

"Go to work."

Roman smiled at Seth shortly and then everyone turned back to go to work.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise.

Oh and…Happy Easter to everyone. Hope you all have your eggs painted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

First of all I am so sorry it took me so long to update. But I have the perfect excuse!

I was on a little Wrestling roadtrip the past 5 days and saw the WWE 3 times.

It was awesome and I got home with tons of great memories. I saw all three Shield members, Roman even twice, live in action.

And I met my muse in person. :)

So if this isn't the perfect excuse I don't know.

As for this story. You know I usually don't address reviews in detail. But…there are people who don't want this to turn into an Ambrolleigns fiction. They say Roman and Dean are so perfect together. That means you doubt me and my writing skills to make you feel that adding Seth is the perfect choice.

That is fine. If you feel like this drop out of this story now. You had a pretty good ending with chapter 25 and you can easily stop reading now. No problem. No hard feelings. It's fine.

Everyone else who believes in me thank you for sticking around. Enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Missing pieces**

Later that night, after taking a shower to wash off the smells of the restaurant Dean and Roman lay in bed, Roman spooning Dean from behind, one large hand resting on Dean's flat abs. They were pretending to fall asleep for half an hour, but dean fidgeted. His legs were restless and his fingers brushed over the mattress. He was doing some thinking and Roman let him. He ran small circles with his thumb on Dean's naked skin and did some thinking himself.

Dean was the one who finally cracked. He turned in Romans embrace and Roman felt a pair of serious blue eyes on himself even though it was dark.

"What are we going to do Roman? Are we really considering taking Seth as a partner? What if it is wrong? What if we ruin **us** in the process?" Dean's voice was full of worry and Roman gladly let Dean take the side of doubt. He would argue against him.

"What if we don't act on it and somewhere down the line we lose ourselves in doubt? What if there is that constant itch, the urge to find out _what if_? And what if someone would give in to that itch? I am not saying that it is going to be easy, on the contrary. But...Seth...he..." Roman shook his head. He had never told Dean about his dream. The one where he lost him.

Roman felt a warm hand tracing the outlines of his beard in the most delicate fashion.

"Tell me Rome." Dean softly urged sensing the big guy was holding back.

Roman sighed heavily and turned on his back, slowly sitting up until he could lean his back against the headboard. He pulled Dean close so he could rest his messy head on Romans abs and then he started to run his fingers through Deans auburn strands.

"When you were in the hospital, that night we found you, I had a dream. It left me scared senseless and I never told you any details. In that dream you died and there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing. You just passed away and left me heartbroken." Roman paused to clear his throat and Dean squeezed his hip gently.

"I went out on that motorcycle trip, I told you about that. And I met a guy who made my stomach flutter again. He had an uncanny resemblance to Seth and I never even met the guy before. Ever since that dream and after meeting Seth I knew the kid was important somehow. The way he fit in? So naturally?"

He felt Dean nod his head in silence.

"That is why I think we should give it a try. I would never have acted on it if Seth hadn't admitted to being gay. I don't seduce straight guys. But now...Dean I am attracted to the kid, always have been and now that I know there is a chance for something here, I want to act on it. I want to give this a chance."

Roman felt Dean raise his head and sit next to him. The short haired guy searched for Romans hand and when he found it he squeezed it and placed it in his lap.

"I am surprised you are the wild one in this." Dean smirked and felt Roman make a face.

"Seth was the kid that saved me back at my first day on the streets. He made an impression on me and he reminded me of you somehow. The way he cared about other people. He was chased but he spotted me and threw me some bread. Just like that. He is a good boy and I am attracted to him as well. When you accused me of touching him though you should have considered that I am a touchy person. Just think of Nikki. So me touching Seth was not entirely sexual all the time. I can relate to the feelings you have, a door opened today, possibilities present themselves now. We could try this or we don't. It is a risk for us I agree. But think about Seth. He would lose everything if this goes south. I want him to go to college, study architecture, become someone. I want to support him no matter how this turns out. We have to set something up before we do anything. I want his college tuition secured before we start to think with our dicks. And he needs to know that no matter what he decides he can go to college. Roman if we do this, I want him as a third partner, not just an easy fuck buddy. I want him to be an equal."

Dean felt Romans lips on his temple. "I am proud to be married to you, you know that? You have such a big heart, and you put someone else welfare above your own. You always did that. With your mom, with me, now with Seth. We will set something up for him, agreed. The money is his, no questions asked. But do you really want to go the next step? I feel you hesitating yet you are itching for it."

"Seth he is...I like to be around him. When I touch him...it tingles just like with you. But I am also afraid that we lose each other in this Roman and that is something I wouldn't want. I love you. I could live my life with only you and die a happy man."

Dean started to fidget with Romans hand.

"But you could die in perfect bliss if we add a piece to this puzzle of us we didn't know we were missing. I am not a spiritual person but I guess the universe is trying to tell us something. My dream, the way you first met Seth...Dean I don't take unnecessary risks. I took one with you though and look how it turned out. Maybe we need to jump into the deep end and figure this out as we go because Seth makes us whole. We thought he was like a kid we were missing. But what if we have been wrong and what if he is the other half of us. A pair of three..."

Roman felt Dean chuckle.

"If you pay your bills that way and bend the numbers in your favor like that...Are you sure Rome? Completely sure? Because then I take your hand and jump in with you. God knows the kid drives me wild sometimes…"

"We leave it up to him. On the college trip...we stay somewhere for the night and leave him to decide to try this or not. If it doesn't work no one is hurt and it happened on the trip and we can forget about it. If it does work he is in..."

"Do you think he bottoms? I mean I would love to..." Dean squeezed Romans cock through his boxer shorts and was pleasantly surprised that Roman was already a step ahead of him and half erect.

"Are you asking me to bottom?" Romans voice was low because of his arousal and Dean's soft caress through the fabric.

"Would you?"

"If I don't have to move I say go ahead."

Roman felt Dean move away. He heard something drop from the nightstand, a curse from Dean and finally the light being switched on.

When Dean turned around with some lube and a condom their eyes met.

"Tell me you are sure!" Dean urged Roman and the big guy knew he wasn't asking about his choice to bottom.

"I don't know how it will turn out, there are no guarantees. But baby, we should try it. I feel it in my heart."

Dean bit his lower lip and nodded. He dropped out of his shorts as did Roman and the Samoan helped him to apply the condom and the lube.

When Roman laid down on his back his eyes on Deans face and Dean pushed into him Dean whispered. "Then I am in as well." Roman grinned and slapped Dean's ass which just drove his husband wild.

* * *

_A couple days later…_

"Are we there yet?"

"How long do we have to drive?"

Roman rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel harder. For over an hour Dean and Seth took turns asking him when they would be at their destination. Surprisingly...or really not...Dean was even whinier than Seth.

"Gps says 10 minutes so shut up." Roman informed them after a short glance at his gps.

Roman had thought up ways to ditch the whiny bunch for over half an hour now. He could leave them at a gas station. Those two sugar junkies could walk in there to get some snacks and he could just drive off. Or he could cuff them, put tape over their mouths and put them into the trunk. Well, that didn't work in his 4x4 the trunk was in the cabin. He finally decided to give it up and enjoy those two dorks instead.

They were on their way to the first college they would visit so Seth could check it out. It was over five hours away from New York and they would stay overnight. After that fateful day a little while ago Dean and Roman had talked and they had agreed on some stuff. Stuff Seth would learn about tonight.

"Oh look, there is a sign already!" Seth bounced up and down in the backseat and shortly after that Roman found a parking space and the young man jumped out before the car completely stopped.

Roman and Dean shared a look.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean grabbed Romans hand and drew small circles on it with his thumb.

"It is a perfect parking space." Roman told him earnestly and Dean rolled his eyes which made Roman chuckle.

"I am sure Dean." he told him finally and bend over to claim Deans lip for an intense kiss. When Seth opened the passenger door annoyed to inform them they had an audience they separated, Dean smiling lazily at the four girls in front of their car who stared at them. He climbed out.

"That ass is all mine ladies." He informed them cockily and they blushed and left.

"You are embarrassing. Walk five steps behind me." Seth told them and trotted off.

"Yes master." Dean called after him and when Seth angrily pushed his hands in his jacket pocket he knew the younger man was blushing.

Roman grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard a reminder to behave for Seth sake

"What if he chooses this college? He would be gone. I don't like the idea of that. We could force him to go to Columbia. Right?"

Roman knew Dean was anxious about this. More than he let on to. He cared deeply for Seth maybe even felt more for him.

The big guy didn't doubt Deans love for him. It was written clearly on his face whenever they looked at each other. But over the past few weeks the bond with Seth had grown into something more. Roman felt it clear as day. It was the reason he had opened a window in his heart as well to explore if he could feel the same for the teenager. When he took Seth to get his tattoo he had felt the spark. The trust the other put in him the ability to soothe him.

He felt like Seth was the missing piece of a puzzle. A puzzle he had considered solved after meeting Dean. But now he was willing to put the piece in. Try it. Yes it was risky. He was afraid to lose Dean or Seth or both. But he was at a point that if they didn't try this he knew they would regret it later. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not in a year. But later. And then someone would stray to find that missing piece elsewhere. Search that fragment they had let slip through their fingers. And he would not let this happen. That's why he would give this a try. It was a bold move. He was married to a man which was in some eyes a deep affront still. And now they wanted to add another guy into the picture. That was downright crazy. But he seemed to have a knack for crazy. Wasn't it crazy to take a homeless man in and give him a job? Fall in love with him? It had turned out well for him. He was married to the guy now. They owned a successful restaurant. He had written a bestselling cook book. So why not try this as well?

"You are staring at his ass."

Dean pulled Roman out of his thoughts effectively.

"Was not." Roman tried to defend himself half-heartedly.

"Were, too. Are you trying to figure out if he can take it?" Dean looked bluntly at Romans crotch.

"As if you were not thinking about it." Roman grabbed a handful of Dean's shaggy hair and pulled his lips to his own not caring about the looks they were getting.

"I created a monster." Dean chuckled once he could breathe again. Roman had been shy before and pda's were not his thing. Now he claimed Dean out in the open not giving a damn about anyone.

"Let's tune it down for Seth sake. We may not care but he doesn't have to deal with being labelled a faggot."

Romans eyes widened. Sometimes Dean was so thoughtful it surprised Roman.

"I am letting go of this hand then but I do it for Seth and not because I give a damn about some narrow minded fools." Roman declared and dropped Dean's hand.

They followed Seth through the campus stopping here and there and Seth talked to some people. After two hours the three men plopped back down in the car.

"I have three numbers." Seth announced browsing through his phone.

"Five. One male though." Dean declared. "How many do you have Ro?"

"11. 8 girls of the same sorority. Two professors and one quarterback."

"Slut." Dean and Seth said in union. Seth saw that both Dean and Roman started to delete every number in their phones.

"That part of your marriage?"

"Yup. We flirt, we look but we delete the numbers afterwards. We have what we want." Dean told Seth as Roman backed out of the parking lot. Seth heart dropped a little. They had what they wanted. Yes. He could see that in the little gestures they made and in the big declarations of love. They had no room for him.

Dean noticed the quietness on the backseat and smirked. Oh the ki...Seth was in for a wild night if he agreed to it.

Seth gloomy mood disappeared when Roman stopped the car in front of a little cabin off of the main road.

"We will stay here tonight." he announced and Seth climbed out of the car excited to check the place out.

"He is the only puppy that manages to open a car door. Think we should activate the child protection in the door?" Dean asked his husband. They were still sitting in the car, doors closed.

When Roman didn't reply Dean got serious.

"Look we don't need to do this. It is a stupid idea in the first place. He is still so young. We are happy. We are, right?" Deans voice had become worrisome when Roman didn't speak or react.

When his big strong husband turned to him finally a look of determination on his face Dean swallowed hard.

When Romans big paws grabbed his face in earnest his heart dropped and not in a good way.

"Promise me...just promise me that no matter what happens...that we stay together Dean. I want this as much as you do but if it doesn't work out I don't want to lose both of you in the end."

"You won't get rid of me Ro. Never. This can be something good. We realized we like that little fucker at the same time and now we try to make it work. Nothing is final in life. It is ever changing I should know that. We already live past any of the rules society dictates on us. So what if we take Seth into our bed as well? As long as we are all on the same page about it. And adding something to our relationship doesn't mean we love each other less. It means we love and know each other in and out. Because you have no idea how much I love you Ro. But when you call him kid one more time I will kick your ass."

Needy lips met needy lips and Roman felt the love among them. He was a little afraid that a third guy could mess up this connection but Dean was right. Maybe it would make it even stronger.

"Where is the little fuck anyways?" Dean breathed hard after they parted and looked around for the energetic two toned man.

"Guess he found the key..." Roman announced nodding towards the open front door.

Roman and Dean walked into the cabin as well and found Seth panting on the big bed in the master bed room.

"First come first serve right?" he giggled obviously proud he had the master bedroom for himself.

Roman had to turn around to hide a smirk because if things worked out tonight they would spend the night all three of them in that bed.

"Get the bags." Dean just told Seth and looked at his wild hair when he got up still breathing hard.

"Tell me you just jumped on the bed..."

Seth got really close to Dean and smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Laughing he ran out to get their stuff.

Later that night Dean stopped the car in front of a nice restaurant. Seth quickly noted that it was a seafood restaurant. The theme was maritim and there was even a tank with living lobsters inside. He pressed his nose against the glass watching the red animals crawl around.

"I am not sure I can eat them." he told his friends doubtful.

Dean squeezed his neck gently and Seth had to suppress a shudder feeling the warm skin of Dean's strong hand on his delicate neck. Soft met hard, strong met weak. What a delicate mixture. Seth knew he would grow into his body. He was still lean almost lanky but after being with Dean and Roman for 9 month, getting food regularly and going to the gym he saw his body change. A recent growth spurt had brought him up to a good 6'1 still smaller than both Dean and Roman but he was happy with it. But as it is Dean loomed behind him, strength radiating from his body and Seth loved the differences they represented.

He was so lost into his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Dean say:" You should hear their shells when you break them up. Delicious."

Seth turned and saw the smirk on Dean's lips. He stepped away from the contact and turned to Roman instead.

"I don't have to eat them, do I?" He was no gourmet like them. He liked food. Liked to eat it. But he was a miserable cook and not even Deans endless patience had done anything to improve his skills.

"You don't have to do anything you don't like tonight Seth." Roman told him in that deep, patient voice of his. Seth couldn't shake the feeling though that Romans words had a deeper meaning. Lost again in thoughts he trotted after them as they were lead to a secluded table with two benches. Dean steered him into the bench first until he sat down next to him while Roman took the bench across from them.

A waiter brought the menus and Roman got to order the wine for himself and Dean and a water for Seth.

Seth heard Dean and Roman softly argue about the menus. It was really kind of relaxing. Their voices, the banter between them. Finally they decided on a meal and Seth as well and they chatted about the college for a bit until Seth glanced at Dean's wineglass. They let him have a sip every now and then to try it, he didn't like it most of the time. Dean let him have a beer but he wasn't really fond of it either. Living on the streets with an addiction or a fondness for drugs or alcohol that was a true downward spiral so he never dipped into alcohol much. Dean didn't either after he came to the same conclusion. Now he enjoyed a glass of wine with Roman every now and then or a beer. But tonight with his restless mind Seth longed for a little sip of wine to quiet his thoughts. Roman swatted his hand away though.

"Not tonight. I want you sober."

Seth glanced up. "For what? So I can drive you home?"

"Something like that." Dean grinned.

Their food came and both older men eyed Seth choice. Oysters. They knew he probably just wanted to proof something to them. Like…that he could eat seafood.

Dean tasted his fish and made a face.

"There is certainly something missing. I should…" Roman placed his hand and Deans.

"Don't baby. Not tonight. Just enjoy the food." Dean melted under the touch, Seth could clearly see it. He wanted something like that someday. A lover who could calm him down by a simple touch.

After dinner Roman and Dean shared a look and Dean nodded slightly and leaned back giving Roman the stage.

"Seth. First of all we want you to know that we will support you through college no matter what happens. Tonight, tomorrow or next year. The money is already put away and you can finish college with it. I want to get this off the table. It is your money. No matter what. We will never have children we need to put through college and we would like to help you become the man you are supposed to be. We can't save everyone but we can help you. And we want that. No strings attached."

Seth became nervous and had the urge to bite his fingernails but he couldn't in this nice restaurant so he bit his lower lip instead.

"Okay. Thank you. What is this all about?" His brown eyes darted between Roman and Dean to come back to Roman who obviously was the one leading this conversation.

"Dean and I...in the past couple of month or so...we developed feelings for you. We never gave much thought to them because you were straight to us and we would not corrupt someone. When you came out to us we both needed to address those feelings. And we came to a conclusion. If you want, and you can back out any time, if you want we would like to give this.." Roman pointed to the three of them, "a try. We don't know if it can work but we want to try it. As a whole. A threesome. Us three together. Not separately. We can if you want, try it tonight. See how it works out. If it doesn't we can file it away under what happens on this trip stays on this trip. Seth first and foremost you are our friend. No hard feelings if it doesn't work out or you say no. We will still support you and you can still stay with us. But if for some miraculous reason this works we want to make it exclusive. No fucking around. We can be all three together with each other but no one else. We want this as a partnership."

Roman inhaled and looked at Dean who kept silent watching Seth.

The young man was a bundle of nerves but he didn't care if it showed. His leg whipped up and down under the table until he felt a big warm hand clamping down on it. Dean. Then he felt a strong leg brush against his to ease him out of the nervous habit. Roman. They worked as a team without even talking. To his amazement Deans hand kept still right above his knee and Romans leg lay still against his after a couple of soft brushes.

"I am the one with the nervous habits. Don't copy me." Dean said quietly right next to him. They still waited for his answer but he felt like his tongue was taped to his gum. He couldn't speak. The way they touched him. So innocently yet letting him know full well what they hoped his answer would be. He adjusted his sitting position because boy he was hard and his erection pressed painfully against his skinny jeans. Damn them. Plus even before the proposal he had felt heady and horny.

He studied his empty plate. Before there had been 6 oysters. Oh hell...

"Are oysters really an aphrodisiac?" he asked the two chefs and Roman hid his mouth behind his hands while Dean somehow managed to remain serious.

"They are." Suddenly the innocent placed hand landed on Seth groin and the teenager jumped up and bounced his knees hard against the table making so much noise that half the restaurant looked at them.

"Your answer." Dean growled when Seth tried to push past him away from the table.

"Yes. Yes. God. Just don't touch me again or I will explode." Dean let him pass but slapped his behind which made him yelp. Seth hurried outside while Roman and Dean remained seated a little longer.

"We shouldn't have pushed the oysters on him. He is a teenager. He is hard 23 hrs a day anyway." Roman mused while he collected his stuff.

"But it is fun. Remember the one time I slipped you viagra? It was hilarious."

"It was painful after hour 3 and nothing helped. You missed all that because you were passed out by then after taking advantage of me."

Dean put his arm around Romans waist while they walked to the counter not willing to wait for the waitress.

"Do you feel violated?" Dean nibbled Romans ear.

"I felt like a fuck toy." Roman felt Dean's chuckle on his skin.

"But that is what you are. And my eye candy I can parade around."

"If I wouldn't know that you love me I would feel offended right now."

Roman passed his credit card to the waitress ignoring her inquiringly looks and her blush.

"If we end up in jail because of PDAs who will take care of the ...Seth tonight?" Roman mumbled when he felt Dean's hands near his crotch.

"Spoil sport. Did I tell you I had two oysters while you were in the bathroom?"

Roman rolled his eyes and after taking his credit card back with a smile he grabbed Deans neck and steered him out of the restaurant.

"I like it when you get all bossy." Dean told him while trying to wiggle out of the grasp. It wasn't hard it didn't hurt he could have easily stepped away but he liked Romans firm hand on his neck and the friction his wiggles created.

Seth leaned against the car his arms crossed over his chest eyeing the two of them.

"You drive." Roman announced and pushed the car keys into Deans hand.

"Why meeee?" he whined while he eyed Seth hips.

"Because you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself and Seth would explode on the spot." Roman replied loud enough for Seth to hear and blush nodding.

"But you can?" Dean asked Roman who just looked at him like _Of course_.

Mumbling something under his breath Dean climbed behind the wheel while Seth climbed behind him in the seat and Roman rode shotgun.

Seth was a pack of nerves and at a red light Dean turned around.

"If you kick the front seat one more time there will be punishment."

"Sorry." Seth began to bite his nails instead until he felt Romans hand on his right arm pulling it away from his mouth. The Samoan turned around to him as far as he could and studied him.

"This is not your first time, right? Don't lie to me Seth."

Dean looked at Roman quickly. Was that the case why Seth was so nervous? But he had said that he was gay. Oh damn. He could be gay but still never...

"No. It has been a while but I have done this before. Just never with guys I liked so much. I don't want to disappoint you."

Romans gaze softened. "You will not disappoint us. So we take it slow. No problem Seth. Relax."

Romans thumb drew circles on his arm and it relaxed him. For a moment Dean took his right hand off of the steering wheel and squeezed Seth hand as well.

Somehow they managed to get to their cabin and Dean unlocked the front door. He stood to the right, Roman to the left. Seth stood in the middle eyeing the open door.

"Last chance to back out Seth. You cross this threshold you are in. Again, if you decide against doing this, there are no hard feelings. We are still your friends." Dean told Seth.

Seth looked at him for a long while and then he turned towards Roman, looking at him as well.

He inhaled a bunch of air and crossed the doorway. Without turning around and in a very small voice he asked: "Are you coming?"

"Not yet but I suppose we will shortly." Roman replied chuckling as he grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside as well, closing the door with his foot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am really sorry for the long wait. I really struggled with this chapter. **

**Rate M obviously.**

Chapter 5 - Threesome

On the way to the master bedroom when Seth started to drag his feet, Roman released Dean's hand and pushed him towards the younger man, nodding.

Roman would let Dean take the first step. He was less intimidating he supposed and Seth would relax with him quicker.

Dean grabbed Seth shoulders and pushed him gently towards the bed until the young man landed on it. He twisted in midair and landed on his back looking up at Dean first and then at Roman who waited in the doorway. His eyes were hooded by now and Dean licked his lips taking in the sight.

"You are pretty, Sethie." He drawled and it sounded so sexy but immediately Seth laughed out loud and Roman chuckled again. Dean's eyes darkened.

"What? You both ruin the mood."

"Sethie…" Seth breathed between giggles.

"You come up with the worst nicknames." Roman supplied from behind.

Dean rolled his eyes. Before the air had been thick with tension and a carnage need but now the mood was much lighter and Dean supposed this was good. They could go intense later maybe this first night they should all take it easy.

He ignored his two grinning partners and took off his shirt with shut Seth up effectively. He could feel Roman's eyes on his muscular back but ignored him for now. Dean dropped down beside Seth and grabbed a handful of that two toned hair to bring his lips closer to his own.

When they touched for the first time Dean hesitated for just a second. This was not Roman even if those lips were surrounded by a beard as well. This was Seth. Another man. Not his husband. Were they really doing the right thing? What if things…suddenly he felt two big hands come down on his shoulders. Roman. He held Dean in place and Seth who had been confused about the impassiveness of Dean relaxed as well.

"Go on. I am right here. You two are sexy as fuck." Roman whispered for both of them to hear and Dean gave into his need. One hand found the back of Seth head and he claimed the lips of the younger man with passion. The way Seth worked his lips against Deans' was so different from Roman. Even cuter. Timid yet full of feelings. So the technique was another but the feelings Dean felt were the same. When he pushed his tongue past Seth lips to claim his mouth the two toned man moaned and Dean grinned a little, happy he could get this reaction from just a kiss.

His grin died when Roman started to nib at his earlobe. He shuddered. This feeling was foreign to him. Until now the source of his arousal had always come from one place only. Now he was attacked from two sides. Front and back. And it pushed him over the edge embarrassingly quick.

"Fuck…" he groaned, releasing Seth lips. He leaned against Roman breathing hard. Well, that was quick and he would never imagined this to happen.

Seth eyes held a thousand questions but when those brown orbs connected with Romans silver ones he slowly picked up.

"Oh wow." He grinned proudly.

Roman brushed his hands over Dean's naked upper body soothingly.

"It's okay. Bet this was something completely new, huh? Having two of your sensitive spots worked that way?"

Dean blushed. "Yes. Shit. It has been a while since I last came in my pants. Damn. Let me grab a quick shower."

He wanted to get up but Roman held him down.

"No. No solo moves tonight. Not the first time. Let's all clean up and get ready."

Roman grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him off the bed. Next he helped Seth to his feet.

"Get out of your clothes. Let's get this over with."

Roman started to undress and Dean was surprised he took the lead like that. He remembered how shy Roman had been in the beginning of their relationship. But it just proofed how much he trusted Seth. So Dean wasn't surprised that Roman was stark naked first, his cock pointing out proudly.

He stepped out of his sticky jeans and was a little jealous that Roman sported an erection, showing off the impressive length towards Seth, while his cock was flaccid between his legs.

Only now Dean realized that Seth didn't move, he just stared at Roman.

"Undress. No worries, we will prepare you to take that. And it will not be tonight. Relax." Dean pushed his elbow in Seth ribs and finally the kid moved again while he still stole glances at Roman who started to teasingly brush his hand up and down his length.

When Seth stepped out of his boxer briefs it was Romans and Deans turn to hold their breath for a second. The kid was well endowed much like Dean. It would be a shame not to let him top every now and again.

"Ummm…." Seth blushed under the heated stares of his lovers.

"You are fine. Relax. Dean and you are about the same size." Seth glanced at Dean's flaccid cock.

"Duh!" the blonde just said and walked into the bathroom, a little embarrassed that his other lovers sported impressive erections while he would need a bit to be ready again.

He stepped under the spray of the shower first and soon Roman pushed Seth under it as well while he stepped in last and closed the door.

"Is it okay when I wash you Seth?" Roman held up a bottle of shower gel and Seth nodded slowly.

"I am just afraid I might last not long if you touch me." Seth bit his lower lip.

"Doesn't matter. You will be good in no time again. It has it peaks to be young."

Roman started to soap up Seth shoulder and worked his big hands over his upper body turning Seth back towards Dean. His husband trailed his finger over Seth tattoo. He still couldn't believe they went behind his back to get this ink. He felt Seth shudder under their touch.

"That's what happened to me. Before there was always only one point of attack and suddenly you get attacked from the front and the back. It pushes you over the edge really quickly." Dean explained.

Seth nodded while his eyes tracked Roman's hands that were near his hard length by now.

When the Samoan grabbed Seth gently the young man felt his knees buckle. Dean pulled him against his chest to steady him.

"You are so hard Seth. Hmmm, so beautiful." Roman praised him as he started to pump Seth shaft. He exchanged a glance with Dean and a second later Seth almost jumped as Dean's index finger entered his tight hole.

"Shhh. Relax. You clamp down on my finger. It is soaped. It doesn't hurt Seth." Slowly Seth regained his breath and he leaned against Dean again pushing the finger of the other man deeper by that action. Roman resembled his slow pumping while Dean started to work his finger out of Seth and a little deeper in with every motion. When he hit Seth prostate after the eighth or ninth set Seth moaned and Roman could see his balls tighten. Two strokes later the young man came all over Roman's hand, moaning wildly.

"We got you. Ride it out. We have got you." Roman told him over and over again while Seth shuddered against Dean.

"Oh my god. That was intense guys." He pressed out after a little while.

"Hmmm, you looked so pretty." Dean brushed his lips over Seth naked shoulders.

They finished their shower and dried themselves before moving to the bed again.

"What now?" Seth asked his mind still a little fuzzy.

"I thought I could lie down and you put your mouth to work on me. Dean can take you at the same time. He is getting hard again." Roman told them. True enough Dean started to get hard again.

Seth watched Dean's growing cock. "Okay. But prepare me good."

"I will Seth. Go and get to work on Roman."

Roman sprawled out on the bed, his head against the headboard. Seth kneeled between his strong legs and timidly he grabbed for Roman's cock.

"Work it hard Seth." Roman instructed him and Seth nodded. He pulled his hair back with his free hand and leaned down to take Roman's tip between his lips. He had to open wide to encircle the tip and Roman groaned at the feeling of foreign lips on his cock.

Seth started to awkwardly push his mouth up and down, still holding his hair back.

Suddenly Dean grabbed the two toned hair and put it into a ponytail.

"You need both hands free for this Seth." He explained while he brought up Seth ass a little so he could get to work on it.

Seth tensed when he felt his ass cheeks being spread and lube put over his hole.

"Concentrate on Roman." Dean told him as he started to work the lube inside Seth ass first with one finger and as soon as he felt Seth relax he entered him with two finger, spreading them with each movement out. Soon there were three finger inside of Seth and by now he was so engrossed in giving Roman a blow job that he didn't hear the condom wrapper being opened. Only when he felt Deans tip push against his entrance he realized what was about to happen. He relaxed as much as possible but Dean had no trouble working his length inside of him. It burnt a little and he felt stretched but it didn't hurt.

"Good. I am all in Seth. God you are tight." Dean started to pump in and out of Seth and the younger man adapted his rhythm on Roman to match Dean's strokes.

Roman couldn't believe when Dean started to go really deep into Seth that Seth started to deep throat him. The kid seemed to have no gag reflex. Almost his whole length vanished in his mouth. And then that little shit started to fondle his balls and Roman's eyes rolled back in his head.

"I am close. Speed up Dean."

Dean adjusted his hand from Seth hips to his cock that was hard as well again and after a couple more moves the three man came each in the span of a minute.

Seth plopped down beside Roman, panting heavy, while Dean got up and got rid of his condom. He returned with a washcloth and gently washed Seth and Roman and then he just dropped the wet cloth on the floor and snuggled against Seth other side.

"Are you okay Seth?" Roman asked, gently brushed his hand through Seth hair.

"I am. My head is still a little fuzzy though. And I just want to sleep now I guess. You have worn me out." He grinned because it was a good kind of worn out.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you can deep throat." Roman said and Dean looked over.

"Can he? Hmmm, I want a taste of that sometime as well."

"It's…can't you?"

"I can't. Dean he has to be really relaxed to deep throat me. So no, it is not common Seth. But it feels amazing. Your mouth is gifted."

Seth blushed, closing his eyes. The praised from the two older men meant a lot to him.

"Well thanks." His voice was sleepy and soon he fell asleep. Dean and Roman looked at each other over his head.

"It feels right Ro."

"It does." Roman simply said and grabbed for Dean's hand before he closed his eyes as well.

_**Morning after**_

Roman woke up finding the space on his right empty. Dean was still asleep snoring softly. Roman brushed a strand of hair off of his forehead but the copper blonde strand was stubborn and fell right back. Smiling softly Roman got up and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He then followed the sound and smells coming out of the kitchen.

Just in time he could peek inside as Seth tried to turn a pancake by throwing it in the air. Of course it fell to the ground and the young man swore softly. To his defense Roman spotted several done already on a plate nearby. Had they all hit the ground? Seth surely wouldn't...no, he picked it up and tossed it away turning just enough to spot Roman in the doorway. Immediately the kid blushed.

"Ummm, hi...I am making breakfast for you guys."

Seth fidgeted with his t-shirt not really looking at Roman. The Samoan walked up to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around him pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I can see that. What a nice thought." Roman grabbed a bite of one of the pancakes and was pleasantly surprised that they were not half bad.

"I googled a recipe and I hope they are alright. I know Dean is picky and..."

Roman shut him up by kissing him again.

"They are fine. Just don't tell him you googled the recipe. Why don't I finish the pancakes and you prepare some toast and finish washing the berries?"

Seth nodded eagerly and watched as Roman turned the pancakes with ease throwing them up and catching them with the pan again. Every other time Roman brushed his fingers over parts of Seth body because he could sense the nervousness in the young man. Last night he had been full of energy and acted sometimes even bold but with the light of the new day he seemed uncertain again. With this situation and with his cooking. Seth was right Dean was a hard man to please when it came to food and Roman could only pray that Dean acted sensitive this morning. The kid put a lot of effort into this and it was the thought that counted.

Just as Roman placed the plate with the pancakes on the table and Seth added two more slices of toast to the basket Dean walked in rubbing his eyes. His hair stuck out in every direction and he eyed the table for a second.

"I made breakfast." Seth exclaimed, excited like a little puppy.

"I can see that." Dean mumbled and walked up to Roman to kiss him. Seth turned away blushing a little because of the PDA but when Dean grabbed him next he eagerly exchanged a kiss with him as well.

They sat down at the table and Dean grabbed a slice of toast and some pancakes. He was oblivious to the fact that Seth eyed him to find out if his cooking was good enough for the chef.

Dean just chewed on the pancakes and caught Romans warning glance just in time. He opened his mouth adjusting what he was about to say a little. "These are good. Not my recipe I am sure but they are good."

Seth beamed and Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Thanks for making breakfast Seth."

The young man was pleased and relaxed visibly now. Roman seemed like the stricter guy but when it came to food Dean was a harsh critique. The only food he never spoke low off was Romans and it was probably not because he loved the guy but because Roman was gifted when it came to preparing food.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked after they finished most of breakfast and Roman just sipped some more coffee and Dean munched on some left over berries.

Seth blushed again and had to clear his throat now.

"Fine. A little sore but not too bad. I am good." Dean nodded knowing the feeling perfectly well.

"And how are you feeling about this in here?" Roman tapped Seth chest. "Do you think we should proceed what we did or do you want to put it away under we tried it but it is not for me?"

Seth exchanged a glance with Dean who studied him and then he looked at Roman.

"I liked it. I will not deny that being with two guys was a bit overwhelming as I don't have a ton of experience but you made it easy for me. So if you are willing to teach me a thing or two I am willing to let you enjoy my flexibility some more." Seth laughed about his joke but neither Dean nor Roman joined him.

"We want a relationship Seth. Flexible or not, we want you as a partner not an artist for our bed. We are aware you are a young buck with some different interests than we have but that is not unusual in a relationship. And that is what we want. Something serious."

Whenever Dean became so thoughtful it was scarier as when Roman said such stuff. Because Dean was usually easy going. Him being so focused on this just showed Seth how Serious he was.

"I am aware. Sorry. I don't want to fool around I want to give this a serious try as well Dean. Roman. If you want me I want you too."

The two chefs exchanged a glance and Dean held out his arm, his hand balled to a fist.

"I am in." he stated.

Roman joined him with the same gesture.

"All the way."

Seth didn't hesitate anymore and joined their two big fists with his own smaller one.

"Jackpot." The young man said and grinned happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**** \- **_**Sunday afternoons**_

Dean took his time in the bathroom. He had just stepped out of the shower after two intercourses with Seth and Roman. Right now he could hear his husband going for the encore and he smiled to himself. Seth proofed to be good for them. The three worked out well. That's why he didn't mind hearing Seth moans and Romans soft words and that's why he didn't hurry. As much as they enjoyed their time together some one on one time was important as well. But Sundays were reserved for the three of them with the restaurant being closed.

It was hot outside and Dean's hair was almost dry again when he stepped out naked into the bedroom where his husband topped their young lover at the moment with slow, deep thrusts. Roman looked over at Dean with heated eyes and Seth stare was full of bliss. He blew them a kiss grabbing his jeans. He was spent right now after coming two times in various ways and his cock was soft right now.

The doorbell rang and Dean checked the watch.

"She is early." he complained while putting on a pair of boxer briefs and the jeans.

"Finish this." he told his lovers and left to answer the front door.

"Took you long enough." Nikki told him and pressed the dark haired baby girl Belle into Dean's arms. The toddler cooed delighted and placed her chubby hands on Dean's bare torso.

"Dede." she exclaimed smiling.

"Hey Babybell." Dean greeted her back and felt her wet lips on his chin.

"I love you too." he told the little girl who eyed him with such love.

At first he couldn't imagine ever holding a baby or being close to one but Nikki would not take no for an answer and simply pressed her little gem into his arms. And after the girl smiled at him for the first time Dean's heart was lost. He adored the 7 month old baby.

"Where is your husband?" Nikki asked and plopped down at the kitchen counter while Dean leaned against the counter the little girl still smiling on his hips.

"He should be here shortly. Just taking a shower."

"So you have had sex."

Dean looked at Nikki. She could be so blunt at times that even he blushed in her presence. "We are married of course we have sex." he replied while he softly kissed Belle's head and the baby giggled.

"Yeah well lately the two of you act like newlyweds again." It almost sounded like a complaint and Nikki was right. Roman and Dean used their free time to be with Seth, and especially Dean neglected his friendship to Nikki a little bit. That's why he loved the way she just bulged back into his life every time. Like today. She had called last night and announced she would be there around 1 pm so Dean could _finally _check out her car, like he had promised a while ago, and she had hung up before he could protest. He absolutely loved this about her.

So Seth was the reason for spending less time with his friends and acting like newlyweds again but they still hadn't told anyone about this relationship. Mainly to spare Seth the looks, or that is what they told themselves, even if Seth told them time and time again he was ready to come out of the closet to their friends. That he wanted their relationship to be public.

Before Dean could answer Roman walked in in gym shorts and a tank top, his hair still dripping wet from the shower. Belle spotted him and Dean put her into Romans arms. The big guy cuddled her. He loved the baby as much as Dean did.

Seth entered behind Roman in skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt, his hair dripping wet as well. Dean cringed. What were they up to? Roman ignored his questioning glance and Seth busied himself at the fridge.

Nikki looked between the two of them and back at Dean.

With a fake smile she said to Dean: "Will you look at my car now? Like you promised?"

She grabbed him and dragged him out into the heat before he could say anything.

* * *

"What was that?" Nikki inquired once they were out of earshot from the other two.

"What?" Dean feigned not to know what she was talking about. Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Is Roman sleeping with Seth?"

Dean sighed. "We both are. Like we are all together. At once. We kept it a secret because we didn't want Seth to face prejudices."

Nikki's eyes widened. "You share a lover with your husband? How long is this going on?"

"For two month. It started at the college trip." Dean shrugged.

"Dean? Do you think that is smart?"

Dean looked at Nikki hard. "It is working just fine as long as no one brushes their nose into our business or judges us." It came out harder than he had intended.

But Nikki shrugged his rudeness off and grabbed his face into her hands.

"Just tell me you are happy Dean." She had such a soft spot for the guy. She just wanted to see him happy.

"I am. We are. It is working. So what is up with the car?"

They were standing in front of Nikki's truck and Dean remembered vaguely he had promised to take a look at it for something.

"You wanted to check the oil and air on the tires so Belle and I are safe."

Right. He had promised her that. Weeks ago. Oil and air…no problem. He scratched his head and tried to remember how to check air.

"I could do that. I am good with cars." Seth had walked out his hands in his back pockets. He and Nikki never got really close. To be honest he thought she was scary. It had been his idea to walk out with Roman today. He didn't want to hide anymore at least not in front of their friends.

"He is right. He can check." Dean agreed. Part of him was relieved he got out of the job without losing face but the other part was scared for Seth who would have to deal with the lioness now. A really stern looking lioness. But Seth seemed to be oblivious to the stare or he simply didn't care. Or…as Dean could attest to, he had big balls.

"You should go and check on Roman. He tries to create another gourmet mash for Belle. She agrees to everything he asks her to put in."

Dean excused himself leaving Seth with Nikki. They had to work this out somehow.

"So...did they like...converted you?" Nikki asked while Seth checked her oil.

"I am an atheist." That earned him a slap on his arm.

He laughed softly. "I am gay. I kept it from them because I was scared I would break them up or something. I don't want that. I slipped up towards Dean one day and they figured they had feelings for me and we tried this out. It is working. I was scared as hell at first because you have seen them. They are a unit. I thought I would never fit in. I have not that kind of history with them. But it works. We still figure stuff out as we go but it works."

Nikki eyed Seth hard.

"If you break their hearts…"

"I have no intention of doing that." he told the older woman earnestly and her look softened a bit.

"Good. So how is my oil doing?"

She pointed at the stick Seth was holding.

"It looks great. You know Dean has no clue about cars other than driving them and fill them up with gas, right?"

Nikki grinned. "Oh I know. I just like when he acts all manly and then he has to crave in and has to tell me he has to google it first. But you do know a thing or two. So this will be your job from now on."

She clapped his shoulder and it felt like a peace offering and Seth was glad he had walked out here. This was working out great!

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen where Roman had placed Belle into her high chair. Yes, talk about how much they loved her they got her her own high chair at their house.

The big guy presented Belle with various fruits and veggies and asked her what to put into her mash.

"This?" Roman held up an apple.

"Dah."

"This?" A cucumber.

"Dah."

By now Roman had like 10 fruits and veggies to put into the mash.

"You are aware that dah means yes and no and great and I love you all at the same time, right?"

Dean had a smirk on his face.

"What? No. She always smiled and nodded."

"Belle should we put your uncle Roman into your mash as well?"

"Dah." she smiled hugely.

"Damn. Okay. Fine. Bananas and apple it is." Dean helped put the other stuff away again his heart beating harder for the way Roman tried to please that little girl.

"She will be happy with most likely everything at the moment. It will take another 18 years till she appreciates our cooking...or not. Some are simply no gourmets." Dean looked outside where he could see Nikki and Seth talking.

"Ballsy move of him."

"He got tired to be a dirty secret. I guess he was testing me. I guess he feared we just wanted him for sex and would be embarrassed to claim him as ours."

"I am not ashamed of what we do." Dean said full of emotion. "I care for him deeply and I could care less about what other people think."

Roman nodded and put Belle fruits into the mixer.

"I agree. So we should take it out there?"

"Yes. Let everyone know." Dean nodded and walked up to Roman to hug him for some little encouragement. He might sound brazen and brave but he was a little afraid of the reception as well.

"Three rounds today my love." he whispered into Romans ear referring to their _sexathon_ earlier.

"I just couldn't stop." Roman grinned and started to put the mash for Belle onto a plate.

Dean let him place the plate on Belles' highchair but then he turned him around and claimed his lips hard.

"The young buck will be the death of us." Dean whispered after breaking apart from Roman.

"I am up for the challenge." Roman grinned against Dean's lips.

Roman was feeding Belle while Dean lingered close by eating the left overs.

Seth walked in with Nikki and they were laughing about something.

"And that one time when the light in the dash went on, simply saying the car needed gas Dean freaked out!" Nikki told Seth and smiled at the sourly look on Dean's face.

"It was very loud and demanding. I lost a little bit of touch with modern technology." He tried to defend himself, pouting.

"Oh come on. We still love you Dean. You are just so damn cute when you pout."

Nikki walked over to him and hugged his still bare upper body.

"What is up with the show of skin? Not that I mind but…" she really did check him out and Dean blushed. Damn woman!

"Look at your own man like that. Damn now I am feeling violated." He crossed his arms over his chest trying to hide some skin but it all ended up with Roman, Seth and Nikki laughing at him. Even Belle giggled delighted.

"I planned to go to the pool, thought Belle could put on her little bikini and we could put her in that flood thingy and just relax."

Nikki clapped her hands. "Excellent. I was counting on that." She pulled a bikini out of the bag where she kept Belle's stuff.

"You planned on an invitation to the pool, huh?" Roman grinned while he put the plate away.

"I kind of did. It must have it's benefits to have friends with a pool."

"Yes. I am glad I listened to Seth and Dean when we bought this house. At first I thought it was a little overboard, but now I don't want to miss it. Why don't you call your sister and Daniel, see if they want to come over. Maybe we could have a cookout later." Roman offered while looking at Seth quickly, winking. The kid wanted to come out, he would get his chance.

"Yes…yes…that is a great idea. I can finally put my new grill station to work. Just tell them to bring some bread. Yes…excellent." Dean was excited and Roman smiled. Without little effort he had made his husband and his lover happy.

This promised to be a great Sunday.

Because neither of the three men knew that in a couple of weeks things would change…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am really sorry for letting you wait so long. Life has been crazy.**

**As a way to apologize this is an extra long chapter that would have been splitted usually.**

**Enjoy!**

Dean returned home after running errands all morning. He put his car keys in the bowl by the front door making a mental note to talk to Roman - again - about storing them elsewhere. Car jackers would be pleased to find the keys so easily in that bowl.

After shrugging out of his leather jacket he started to look for Roman. Since he was not in the kitchen he grabbed the mail from the table browsing through it while he made his way further into the house. Just as he stepped into the office where his husband was bend over some papers he came across a piece of mail for Seth. It was a small white envelope with a stamp from the University of Virginia at the upper left corner on it.

Dean's stomach dropped. The University of Virginia was Seth top choice because he could major in architecture there, the courses were great and they offered the chance to study abroad. Something Dean had actually pointed out to him because he had that chance as well and even though it had been cut short in his case it had been a great experience. All in all getting accepted at the University of Virginia would pave his career quite nicely. But it was a 6 hour car drive away.

"So umm Ro...bring me up to date. A small envelope means good news right?"

Roman turned at Dean's voice. It was small and timid and when he could look at him he saw him biting his lower lip.

"Yes." Roman simply stated and walked over to his husband hugging him tightly.

"We could accidently lose it. Throw it away. He got accepted at Columbia..." Dean tried in vain to find a solution. Something that would not send his boyfriend 6 hours away from them.

Roman grabbed his face and pressed his lips to Deans soothing him.

"We can't do that Dean. He has to make own decisions. It is his life. We can't temper with his future like that."

"But Ro! He would be gone." Dean lips quivered.

"He could come home over the holidays. Maybe once a month for a weekend. There is facetime, skype, emails. It is not like he is gone."

Dean wanted to be stubborn in this even if he knew that it was wrong.

"But what...if he...finds someone else?"

Roman pulled him into a tight hug.

"He could find someone else any damn day. There are no guarantees." Roman kissed Deans unruly hair and that is when they heard the front door slam and soon after the telltale drop of a backpack on tile.

"School was out early...one teacher is sick...don't we have anything to eat in the house?"

Seth voice carried easily through the house as he opened and closed the fridge, opened a couple of cupboards and finally found a candybar he stuck into his mouth which stopped his complaining. Now he walked further into the house to find his boyfriends. He found them in the office, Roman embracing Dean who faced away from him.

"Oh can I join you?" Seth smiled and his eyes sparkled.

Dean cleared his throat stepped away from Roman but not before he shared a look with his husband and then he turned around to face Seth, the envelope in his hand.

"This was in the mail today."

Seth smile died as he reached for the envelope. He noticed the sender but didn't dare to hope for positive news from his college of choice. He opened the envelope with his finger and Roman dropped the letter opener back on his desk with a pout. He hated it when people opened letters like this.

Seth unfolded the piece of paper and scanned it finally reading the line _'…happy to welcome you at University of Viginia'_.

"I got accepted. I am in. Oh my god."

He practically jumped at Dean and kissed him and then he jumped into Romans arms practically clinging to him like a monkey.

"Congratulations." Roman murmed and tried to share the enthusiasm for Dean and him both because Dean stood unmoving in the middle of the room.

"I am so happy guys. This is like a dream come true. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I need a beer." Dean announced and walked out on them leaving Seth with a confused look on his face in Romans arms.

"What is up with him?"

Roman dragged Seth back with him until he could sit in his chair and Seth climbed on his lap straddling him. Roman smoothed a wild lock of hair with his hand and looked at his younger lover.

"Dean...he gives 100%in everything he does. If he loves someone he loves them completely. He is loyal so much it hurts sometimes. He will always put his loved ones before himself. He is happy for you believe that. But on the other hand he fears he is losing you. It would have been easier if we wouldn't have stepped into this relationship I guess."

"But I will come at the Weekends and spend the holidays with you guys. It is not forever just a couple of years. He doesn't have to fear I will sleep around. I never would. I love you guys."

Seth was so enthusiastic about all of this that Roman had to smile. The kid was hell-bent on making this work. But Roman knew all too well how hard long distance relationships were, he had one with Antonio and look where they ended up. Yet he wouldn't voice those thoughts. Maybe they could make it work. All the couples were different.

"We love you too." Roman ensured Seth and claimed his lips with a soft kiss.

"Should we go check on Dean?"

The worry was clear in Seth' voice but Roman shook his head.

"No, give him some space."

That night Dean was the one who broke that space giving thing. He made love to Seth with such urgency that Romans heart hurt. Not because of jealousy but because he felt the heartbreak Dean felt about this and his heart cringed in sympathy for his husband.

The rest of the summer the three of them were inseparable. Seth would leave for college in September. He already had a dorm room and Dean and Roman would help drive his stuff over there this weekend.

They started early on Saturday for the 6 hour trip. Roman drove a lent moving van while Dean and Seth rode in Seth' new car. They had gotten him a nice, reliable 4wd SUV so he could make the trip home safely during the winter as well.

Dean was really chipper on the trip even though if it was a little forced. But Roman had urged him to not make this any harder on Seth as it already was and Dean agreed.

They arrived in the early afternoon at the dorm rooms and everything was crowded and busy and students and parents carried stuff from their cars inside the houses.

Roman got lucky finding a space not too far away and after finding Seth room they started to unpack the van quickly. Only an hour later Seth stuff was in the room, just in time before his roommate arrived. A guy by the name of Cody Rhodes who seemed nice enough or so Dean deemed.

That night the three of them had dinner at a nice restaurant and Seth spent the night with his boyfriends at their hotel room.

They only settled down in the wee hours before dawn, all three of them tangled up with each other.

"Don't party too hard ok?" Dean urged Seth and the younger man yawned.

"No. I packed my schedule pretty tight to be finished as soon as possible so I can come back to you. I have no time to party."

"But take time off as well. Don't overwork yourself." That was Roman.

"No no. I will still do crossfit. That helps me relax. And I will visit you often."

Dean squeezed Seth hand at that. "Or we drive over. Dinner was actually really nice."

Roman and Seth both chuckled because it was rare that Dean didn't complain about food.

Dean and Roman left in the morning after one last round of goodbye sex. Seth would come home in two weeks and they would skype daily.

Everything worked well in the first two month of Seth being away. He came home three times and Roman and Dean visited twice. That meant they saw each other almost every weekend. But then Seth course load started to get very time consuming and he had already delayed his visit twice because he had to study.

One Saturday night after closing down the restaurant at two am Dean made a decision.

"We should drive to Seth. We can make good time be there around 8am."

Roman shook his head. "Dean he will come home for Halloween next weekend. Let him study."

"No. I need him now. It had been three weeks. Don't you miss him?"

Roma sighed. "I do but I understand that he is busy."

Dean stopped walking. "You never loved him as much as I do. That is why you let him go so easily. You don't miss him at all!" Dean accused his husband.

"Dean that is complete bullshit. I love him but I refuse to act like a teenager. He needs to study you just want a booty call. And frankly you have me for that or am I not enough anymore?"

"You are so selfish! What about Seth and his needs? Maybe it is him that needs a booty call and I will go to him and give him what he needs. With or without you."

They had reached their house and Dean stormed in and started to throw his toiletries in a bag and a shirt and some underwear in his backpack.

"You coming?" Dean asked Roman one last time but the Samoan just shook his head and Dean stormed out and was out of the driveway before the front door was closed.

Roman stared at the closed door. Did Dean really just walk out on him? Did he really not answer his question about being enough? Did he even realize how much he had hurt Roman right now?

Roman dragged himself to the shower where he quickly cleaned himself and then he crawled in the big, empty bed he usually shared with at least one lover. But tonight he was alone and Dean had hurt him and he brushed a couple of tears angrily away. Tonight was the first time he regret the decision to involve Seth into their relationship. And it hurt bitterly.

Dean arrived at 8 am at Seth dorm room and banged at the door until a sleepy Seth opened.

"Get dressed. Now. Hurry." Dean told Seth impatiently and Seth was too tired to argue so he slipped into his jeans and a shirt, tied his shoes and was dragged out by Dean before Cody even woke up.

The older man pushed him on the backseat of his big SUV and climbed behind him closing the door. The back windows were tinted and provided enough privacy at the early hour.

Dean was in such a hurry to pull Seth jeans and boxers down that the younger man found himself unable to protest. All thoughts of protesting were gone anyways when Dean wrapped his lips about his already hard cock sucking him with an urgent need.

"Oh my…Dean…harder…yes…" Seth moaned and pushed his hands into Dean's short curls pulling him down even further onto his length.

After a while Seth started to buck his hips to meet Dean's movements and when Dean began to caress his balls Seth was a goner. He came hard crying out Dean's name and the blonde eagerly swallowed every drop. When he released Seth softening cock he grinned and brushed his sleeve over his lips before he leaned down to let Seth taste himself.

Only now the teenager was able to form some sort of coherent thought.

"Where is Roman?" he asked still breathing hard.

Dean didn't answer him. Unknown to Seth Dean had opened his jeans at some point and was now wiggling out of it. He pulled Seth jeans off next and put Seth legs over his shoulder, aligning himself with Seth entrance.

With only a bit of spit Dean pushed his tip into Seth and earned a groan.

"Go slow." Seth breathed trying to relax to take Dean without preparation or suitable lube.

Dean used a bit more spit and pushed further into his young lover.

"Gosh baby you are so tight." He breathed in through clenched teeth. He picked up a low rhythm always paying attention to Seth face. The teen was not completely comfortable yet but Dean went slow and after a while Seth muscles relaxed some more and he could pick up his pace.

"That's it Sethie. Can you feel me inside of you?" He pushed his dick over Seth prostate making the two toned man roll his eyes in pleasure.

"Faster Dean." He demanded now and Dean happily obliged. He slammed into Seth. This was no love making, this was getting rid of the urgent need inside of him. He wanted to feel Seth as close as possible that's why he didn't use a condom and frankly he had no lube on him.

Seth was really starting to enjoy himself as he was so thoroughly fucked. Yes, he had picked up on this weird vibe as well and he enjoyed it because he had missed Dean and Roman. Right. Roman. Where was Ro…"Oh God." Seth grabbed his hardening cock and pumped it in the rhythm of Dean's thrusts.

When Dean claimed his lips he went over the edge again, not as beautifully as before but still good enough. As his ass squeezed Dean's length the older man came with a grunt as well spilling his hot seed deep into Seth.

When he slipped out there was no resistance left in Seth hole.

Dean had at least some tissues with him which he offered to Seth. The teen cleaned himself up as Dean did the same to himself. They both discarded the used tissues on the floor for now and put on their pants again.

Finally, being dressed again, Seth found the words to form the question from before again.

"Where is Roman?"

Dean avoided his gaze.

"He is busy and couldn't make it." Dean slipped out of the car and got behind the wheel starting the car immediately.

Seth climbed to the front as Dean drove out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean he is busy? It is Sunday. He could have made it here…"

"Well he didn't but I did, ok? I am here. He isn't." Dean snapped and Seth pressed his lips together.

Dean and Roman almost never fought and frankly he never had heard Dean snap about Roman like that. Seth decided to keep his mouth shut as Dean drove through the streets. He stopped at a 24/7 pharmacy and quickly went inside and returned with a bag that he threw on Seth lap. Inside were condoms and lube.

"Are you hungry?"

Was he serious? Seth was 18. He was always horny and always hungry so he nodded, still not willing to speak to Dean afraid he might say something wrong.

So Dean's next stop was a breakfast drive through before he ended up at a motel they had used before. Dean quickly got a room and walked in with Seth and the breakfast.

They spread out some bagels, muffins and coffee on the bed and ate in silence. When Dean was finished and Seth still munched on his muffin he decided to speak up again.

"Did you two fight?" His hand landed on Dean's knee and the older man sighed.

"I guess we did. I wanted to see you and Roman said that I could wait another week for you to come home. I…I said some nasty stuff to him, grabbed some stuff and left. Drove straight up here, only stopped for gas twice. I needed to see you and he wouldn't understand that. He doesn't understand this urge to be close to you. I guess he doesn't love you like I do."

"Shut up Dean. He loves me as well. You just didn't get your will and acted out. I…Dean I told you I had to study this weekend. I mean…don't get me wrong I am happy you are here…but I had a long night and only have like 4 hours of sleep in me and I have another study group at 11 am."

Dean snarled. "Study group? Is that what it is called these days?"

Seth threw his hands up. "I don't cheat on you guys Dean. The study group consists of three girls and myself. I am not bi!"

His eyes landed accusingly on Dean, the only one who was bi in their relationship.

Dean pushed his hands through his hair. The fatigue got to him and he felt so tired and like such an asshole right now, He didn't only manage to alienate Roman but Seth now as well and all of that in what? 7 hours. Great.

"Maybe I was jealous. Okay. But I really missed you. You being away is really hard on me Sethie."

He grabbed Seth hands and kissed them both. "Sorry. I know you don't cheat. I am just so tired and so emotional and damn."

"It's okay. Why don't you get some sleep and I call someone to pick me up here at 11 am and I return here after study group. We do some more re-connecting and you leave at a reasonable hour so you return home not too late. Sounds good?"

Dean sighed. "Are you really just 18?"

"Yes…I fear I am. But first you call Roman and let him know you got here safely. No matter if you fought earlier he will want to know you are here safe and sound."

Dean made a face. "Do I have to?"

Seth just nodded and Dean fished out his cell and pressed the 1 and hit dial.

Roman picked up after just two rings.

"Hi Ro. I just wanted to let you know I got here safely and Seth and I just have breakfast."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Roman? Please? Talk to me."

Dean grabbed the cell phone harder and Seth put his hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"Roman?"

Seth grabbed the phone from Dean.

"Hey Ro, how are you?"

Roman sighed. "Hi Seth. I have been better."

"I bet. Listen I only know bits and pieces of what happened." Seth got up and to Dean's surprise he walked out of the room.

"I just stepped outside. Hey listen, I don't know what is up with Dean. He came here somewhat desperately. He…we…he fucked me in the car. I didn't complain because I didn't know what happened. But now I feel bad. I don't want to be used in your quarrels."

"I am not the one doing it Seth. Dean misses you like crazy as you know. He said some nasty things to me and it hurt. Seth I am not there with him because I respected your wishes. I respect that you want to study hard and not spend your first year at college partying. That is the only reason. I miss you as well you know."

"I know Ro. I miss you, too. Please promise me you will talk things out with Dean when he gets home. I will let him grab some sleep now so he can leave here at a decent hour and get back to you. I will not…sleep with him under these circumstances. It feels wrong. Let us all sit down and talk when I come home next weekend."

"We will. Make sure he gets some rest and don't worry about us Seth. We will work it out. I miss you."

"Miss you and love you too."

"Love you. Bye."

Roman hung up and Seth brushed away a tear. Roman had really not sounded good. Heartbroken. Hurt.

Sighing heavily Seth stepped back into the room. Dean stared into space.

"You will get some sleep now and then you will drive home Dean, alright? Roman awaits you."

Dean laughed but it didn't sound funny at all. "Are you sure? My suitcase probably awaits me when I get home."

Seth got frustrated and threw the phone on the bed.

"What the hell did you say to him Dean? Tell me!"

Dean looked up at Seth.

"It was not what I said, rather what I didn't say. Roman asked me if he wasn't enough for me anymore. I never replied to that question. He used to be enough…he used to be my world. And then you entered the picture and now…"

Seth was on the bed and put his hand on Dean's mouth before he could speak out loud what he was about to say.

"Don't you dare say that! I will kick you so hard in the nuts you will puke if you say that Dean. You two are perfect together. Fucking perfect. I am just the new toy and you enjoy toys at first and use them excessively until you get used to them and then you use them every other time."

"You are no toy!" Dean was furious.

"I know but it doesn't change a thing. I bet you and Roman fucked in the beginning a couple times a day. And now you found a rhythm and…"

Dean's eyes widened. "No. No way. No. Oh my God. That was the beginning of the end between Tony and Roman. They had some kind of weird sex schedule. We never had that. We were spontaneous. But now…we wait for you to come home or us coming here. It is a schedule and we don't sleep with each other because it feels wrong without you. That is why I am so damn frustrated."

Now it dawned on him how much he had hurt Roman with not answering his question.  
He had always been the one to push Roman away when he tried to come close to him. He always said it felt wrong without Seth. But they had agreed on this before. They all had. That Roman and Dean should carry on as always. So instead of curing his sexual frustration with his husband he had hurt him instead and even accused him of not caring for Seth when he was really the one who didn't care. Seth had told them he had a busy weekend but Dean had to be selfish and come here to fuck Seth instead of staying at home and spending time with his husband who had the day off today.

Damn he had really fucked Seth without proper preparation and he had probably made him feel like a toy.

"I am sorry Seth for sleeping with you like that. I…sorry for letting my frustration out on you. God I need to text Roman…" he grabbed his phone and wrote a short text.

_You are enough._

"I really messed up, huh?" he dropped the phone not expecting an answer. Roman was mad at him and he needed time to cool down.

"No, it is just a tiny drawback while we figure this thing out. It is new for all of us and we have to do some trial and error work. That was expected. It will be alright Dean. We will discuss this next weekend. Get some sleep now and drive home when you are rested."

"You will not come back?"

"No…it would feel wrong. Work things out with the Samoan first and we enjoy each other next weekend."

Dean pressed his forehead against Seth'.

"Okay. I promise to sleep some before going back. I will call you when I am home. Do you have a ride?"

"Yes, she will pick me up in about 20 minutes."

"Good. Grab a quick shower then and I will do that later. Kiss me goodbye, ok?"

"I will." Seth vanished into the small bathroom while Dean lay down imagining Seth was just taking a shower after sex and would join him shortly in order to be able to find some sleep because if he thought about what awaited him at home he knew he wouldn't find any sleep.

Dean drifted off soon and felt Seth kiss his cheek and whisper a goodbye to him and then he was dead to the world for a while.

…

Dean dragged his feet up the steps to the front door. He had left Virginia at two o'clock but it didn't surprise him that it was after 10 pm right now. He had went much slower driving back to New York, he had even stopped at a real restaurant just outside of town for a lonely dinner. And for once he didn't even complain about the dry vegetables and the well done steak when he had ordered a medium.

Roman would still be awake, it was hard shaking off the schedule of six days on the day off and that's why they seldom went to bed before two am even on a Sunday. Dean turned his keys in the lock and pushed the door open quietly. He put the keys in the bowl - screw car jackers really – and walked into the living room where he found Roman on the couch staring into the huge flat screen TV at some kind of cooking contest. His husband just briefly turned his eyes towards him as to make sure he was whole and then his attention was back on the screen.

Dean rubbed his neck clearly uncomfortable.

"Listen Roman. I know I hurt you. I realized that. I went wrong about this whole thing. I thought it was wrong sleeping with you without Seth."

"Yet you drove down there and fucked him." Roman replied calmly and he could have screamed it at Dean it couldn't have hurt more than these 8 words spoken in that tone.

"I missed him. I needed him. Yet I was wrong approaching the situation like this. I should have taken what I need from you."

Now Roman turned those silver eyes from the TV on Dean and the short haired guy knew he had made another mistake and had just steered his fate into deeper shit.

"So what am I? A place holder for the nights you can't get your freak on with Seth? You take me out of convenience when Seth is not around? Are we really at this point? Because I have been there. I have been the convenient fuck and it hurt Dean. It nearly broke me." Romans voice didn't wobble he spoke calmly and had probably spent all day phrasing those words in his head. And they hit home. He saw Dean sway and fall to his knees hanging his head.

"You are my husband and my friend and my business partner and the other half of me. You are my savior. Roman I love you."

"Yet you treat me like shit. I get that you miss Seth hell I miss him as well. But he has to build his future. We can't put our lives on hold until he is back. We can't feel miserable each day he is gone and just live this relationship on the handful of days he is back. We have to live each day. And right now I have the feeling as if you are just living from weekend to weekend. You don't even look at me anymore. I am right here Dean. I love you and I want to make love to you and I want to be loved by you but you act like a junkie just living from fix to fix. You are obsessed about Seth. Once I was enough…"

Dean looked up brushing tears from his eyes.

"You are right. I...forgot you over the new guy. Since he is gone I thought about what I didn't have any more instead about what was still there."

Roman nodded.

"What now Roman?"

"That is up to you. Make your choice because frankly I don't think this is working out like this."

"You are right. It isn't."

Roman switched off the TV and walked into the bedroom. Dean followed but Roman closed the door in his face. Dean brushed his hand over the wood. Okay maybe it was better to spend the night on the couch giving Roman some space and himself to make a decision.

Closing the door in Dean's face was one of the hardest things Roman had ever done in his life when all he really wanted was to curl up next to him and let him tell him over and over again that everything would be alright. But Dean was on the other side of the door and he would not be welcome in the bedroom tonight. So Roman curled up alone in the big bed, dragged his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes in an attempt not to cry.

Where did they went wrong about this whole three-way dance? When they had first started this thing with Seth everything had been perfect. They had fun together or separately. There had been no jealousy whatsoever. But as soon as Seth got accepted at the University of Virginia Dean had changed. Roman supposed it was the fear of losing the teenager that made him obsess about being with him. And somewhere along the way Dean had become so blind for everything else that he had forgotten about Roman. He believed that Dean still loved him but in his despair over letting Seth go he became harsh and sometimes his mouth was faster than his brain and he said hurtful things. And he needed someone to blame for the confusion inside of his head and Roman was the perfect victim for the blame when he refused to give in to Deans cravings.

And now they had reached this impasse. In Romans mind there was just one solution. Letting Seth go. At least for now. As long as he was busy with school. As long as he couldn't be with them because Dean couldn't handle it. And if Roman had to decide between his husband and their young lover his husband won. He just hoped Dean came to the same conclusion because losing him would kill him...

…

Dean was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Cooking was something relaxing for him but when he burnt the sixth piece of toast and his scrambled eggs looked like little black islands he gave up. His head simply wasn't in it this morning.

"Do I need to worry?" Romans voice startled him and he dropped the spatula he was holding.

"What?"

"Your cooking. Tonight. Do I need to worry?" Roman pointed to the smoking pan and Dean pushed the smelling cookware from the stove.

"Sorry. I can't focus. I will get breakfast elsewhere." Dean cleaned his hands on a towel and wanted to walk past Roman to get breakfast but the Samoan caught him and forced him to look him in the eyes. Romans silent question didn't went unnoticed by Dean.

"We let him go. It doesn't work. I love you Ro. We were happy before and we will be happy again. You are enough for me. You have always been enough."

Roman relaxed but his heart tightened for his husband who was clearly hurt by the decision and for Seth who had no say in this. They were clearly treating him unfairly here.

"Okay. We will work this out. Get breakfast." Roman kissed Dean and waited for him to drive out of the driveway before he walked into his office.

He started his laptop and opened skype, dialing Seth.

The young man appeared on screen only seconds later. He looked tired and when he saw Roman on the screen his face fell.

"Hi Roman. I just woke up. Cody is gone already. How are you?"

Roman studied the kid. He tried to smile but failed. He knew what was coming.

"Listen Seth...we can't do this anymore. Both Dean and I suck at this long distance thing. It is not working. It is killing Dean. You don't see him when you leave or when we sit in the car on the drive back. It breaks his heart. And mine as well to see him hurting like this and to leave you behind each time as well."

Seth nodded. "I understand. I miss you too but I am so busy with school time flies by for me and it doesn't seem that long to me between visits. But I understand you Roman. You have to cut me out before you two lose each other in this whole dilemma."

"It's not easy Seth, believe me. I love you and you can come home during the holidays of course but sex is off the table."

"Sure...but I won't come home Halloween. Cody asked me to come home with him..."

Seth blushed a little.

"Yeah sure. Do that. We are still here for you as your friends Seth. And I will have Dean call you..."

"I am here." came a small voice and Dean walked in.

"Can you leave us alone for a while Roman?"

"Sure. Seth, we are still your friends. Don't forget that."

"I won't Rome."

Seth watched Roman leave on the screen and Dean took his place.

"Hey you." Seth smiled.

"Hey. Roman is right. We are still friends Seth, but we also have to let you go. It is unfair to you to dispose of you like this but I just can't keep this up. I miss you too damn much and if I don't change something I will lose you and him. If things would be different...if Roman would not be in the picture...if it would be anyone else but him...I would chose you. But where you are my soul he is my heart. I can live without my soul but not without my heart."

Seth started to cry and Dean brushed the screen crying as well.

"Don't Sethie. Please. I am so so sorry. I love you and a part of me always will but for now I have to let you go. Maybe one day when you come home for good, maybe then we can try this again but right now I am sorry for being so weak that I can't live without you so I have to let you go. Please don't be mad Seth."

"I am not mad Dean. I always told you that I would not want to get in the middle of you two. And I stand to my word. I will go. I am grateful you let me in for a bit. I felt truly loved and appreciated for the first time in my life. And now I know what I am looking for in a relationship. Something like you and Roman share."

"I hope you find it Seth. I really hope you do. Promise me...if you need anything...if you are in trouble...you will come to us. Anytime. Tomorrow, next year or in a decade. You will come to us."

"I promise Dean. Listen I need to go. I will get the rest of my stuff during Christmas break possibly. Bye Dean."

Seth cut the connection and closed his laptop. He looked to the opposite bed where Cody waited quietly.

He had lied to Roman. He knew what was going to happen and that Roman wouldn't have been so frank if he knew Cody was in the room. So Seth had lied. But he had needed Cody to be there and like the friend he was the dark haired boy walked over and pulled Seth into a tight hug and he let him cry on his shoulder for a long time.

Dean walked into the kitchen with damp eyes. Roman eyed him carefully.

"Do you think someday...he will come back for good?"

Dean was no fool. Like he had eavesdropped on Roman, Roman had listened in on him.

"Maybe one day. Maybe not. But we have each other, right?"

Dean nodded and jumped at Roman and the big guy caught him and held him tight. "I know Dean. I know. Believe me I know what you feel and why you acted like this. You always feel like you lose what is important to you. And that's why you held on to Seth. But it is better this way. For him as well. He is young he is the future. He can take over the world. We can't tie him down. And maybe one day he returns home and stays."

"Maybe. But I am happy with just you Ro. You are my freaking heart."

"And you are mine."

And with that almost every connection with Seth died down. He stopped by during his Christmas break, his friend Cody in the passenger seat and they left the next day after some nice enough dinner with all of Seth stuff in the back of the SUV.

Roman grabbed Dean's hand when they watched them driving down the street.

"Maybe one day he returns..." Roman mumbled and pressed a soft kiss on Deans snow covered hair.

They called each other on their birthdays and the next Christmas Seth was somewhere in Europe skiing with Cody and some friends and it took them till Seth graduation to see each other again.

He had matured, he looked good and Dean's stomach twisted a little with need but he willed it to stop. Seth would leave in a couple of days to start working in London.

So they parted as friends and a month later they received the first check from Seth titled payback for college and they kept coming and got bigger quickly. After just two years Seth had paid them back fully and news where he was in China building a huge shopping mall.

His travels around the world continued and China was followed by Brazil, France, Germany, Japan and Russia. It seemed he avoided the North American continent but he seemed to be successful nonetheless.

Almost ten years passed till he would set foot on American soil once again...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know…sorry…_

**Chapter 8 – Heart and Soul**

"That idiot can't cook for shit." Dean growled his head resting comfortably on Romans hip. Roman had his head on some pillows and they lay on the couch this Sunday evening watching some cooking show.

Roman grinned softly and ran his hand trough Deans thinning hair.

Sunday evenings were still their night off and they cherished the chance to be close to each other.

"I don't think they picked him because he can cook but because he looks pretty. Bet they prepare the dishes in the background and cut it together." Roman explained gently to Dean.

Dean whined softly. Cooking was an art to him and seeing someone butchering it like this...

"You should go back on TV." He cast his eyes up to meet Romans gaze.

"Nah. Do you remember how crazy our lives were after the two Seasons of _Island Cuisine_? As much as I liked filming it on that random island I don't want to go back there. But we can maybe go on a trip there. Just us. The jungle. Spiders..."

Romans fingers danced like a little spider over Deans shoulder and he felt his husband shudder.

Dean instantly slapped Romans leg and the big guy laughed.

"That spider bite itched like hell, you have no idea."

Just as Roman was about to reply the doorbell rang. Dean groaned.

"If it is the crazy cat lady tell her I found some recipes for fat Persian cat." Dean said as Roman got up to answer the door.

"Nattie is not crazy. And Gizmo is a cutie." Roman replied, quietly grinning over Deans pout and walked off to get the door.

* * *

Seth got out of the cab and the ever so helpful cab driver at least didn't rush off before he could grab his suitcase out of the trunk. _Jerk_. Seth stared after the taxi with a growl and grabbed his huge suitcase to lift it onto the sidewalk all the while balancing his backpack that hung over just one of his shoulders. He managed with a little struggle and was glad the quiet side street was deserted on this late Sunday evening because he must have looked funny.

With one finger he pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose before he dragged his suitcase along the sidewalk into a driveway until he reached the stairs leading to the front door. Two cars parked in the driveway and he held his breath for a second. So they were home. Seth let go of the suitcase and brushed his clam hands over his very nice designer jeans. Skinny of course because why not? He had honed his body to a piece of perfect art over the years after getting into crossfit and he was in the shape of his life physically.

"_Come on Seth. You can do this_." he pep talked himself and took one step after the other up the stairs until he stood in front of this familiar front door.

His hand searched the bell and hovered over the tiny button once it found it.

He could still turn around and walk away and no one would be any wiser. As far as he knew they were happy. He was gone for years. They wouldn't miss him...but he wanted to be selfish. He needed to be selfish. He...before tears had the chance to spring into his eyes he pressed the door bell and waited.

Soon enough a small light was switched on inside and Seth felt very much like puking. Who would open the door? His _heart_ or his _soul_?

* * *

Roman switched on the small light in the hallway and turned the keys three times before opening the door just a little, careful and alert this time of night. His breath caught when he spotted the man in front of the door. Smaller than himself but still tall. And lean. In some nice fitting jeans and a black dress shirt that stretched over a muscled torso. The glasses made his brown eyes seem bigger than they were and a thick beard framed his mouth. The hair, boring one colored brown, was held back at his neck.

"Seth?" Roman breathed softly and saw the younger man gulp and nod once. The lighting was bad out here but Roman could have sworn those brown eyes were clouded by some tears.

"Hello Roman. I...am **back**. If you let me I am **back**." Seth managed a small smile but it looked strained and Roman couldn't shake the feeling that Seth was not completely honest right now. When he lived with them he tried to hide stuff behind that gorgeous smile of his and it used to work well on Dean. He was a sucker for that smile. Himself...he could look past it but he chose more often than not to give in to it as well.

So Seth was **back**. Romans first reaction was to hug him and kiss him but it was quickly replaced by a fierce need to protect his husband from new heartbreak. He had barely made it through the break up ten years ago. They were happy right now. Why did Seth have to come back? Roman followed Seth gaze that was locked on the Samoans arm that held the door open. His muscles were straining because he held the door so violently, torn between closing it and opening it further. Roman willed his straining muscles to relax.

"It is his decision." Seth nodded.

Roman opened the door now fully and saw Seth' suitcase.

"I'll get it. He is in the living room." Roman walked down the stairs already and Seth stepped inside the house he had left ten years ago.

If he thought that coming back to New York had been hard, or ringing that doorbell he now knew how wrong he had been. Facing Dean was the real ass kicker. His _heart_.

How had Dean explained it to him all those years ago when he chose Roman over him?

_I can live without my soul, but I can't live without my heart._

Seth understood now.

He made his way through the house until he was in the doorway to the living room. Dean was sprawled out on the couch a scowl on his face while he watched some model stirring soup.

As if he felt Seth presence he looked up and saw Seth and his eyes lit up and Seth swore that he wanted to jump up but he caught himself before he even moved and simply sat up never letting Seth out of his sight. And those blue eyes morphed from hot to cold in an instant. As if he knew Seth would only come back here if it was for good but remembering in the next instance the heartbreak from the past.

"Come on in." Roman placed his hand suddenly on the small of Seth' back and pushed him further into the living room.

"Seth is back." he announced for Deans sake and now Dean scowled at Seth. And that was it. A set of blue eyes and a set of brown ones watched each other, battling silently. Seth broke the look first because he knew he would lose eventually because Dean could be really stubborn.

"Say something." he pleaded and Roman sighed heavily while switching off the TV.

"For how long?" Dean asked and the crack in his voice betrayed his otherwise stoic features.

"For **good**. For however long that may be." Again that smile from Seth and Roman felt it in his gut that the kid was hiding something.

"I can't do this." Dean announced and rushed out not sucked in by that smile for probably the first time in his life.

Roman watched him go and heard their bedroom door slam shut.

"Give him some time he will come around. For now I can offer you the couch because your old room is currently a storage space. Let me get a blanket."

Roman rushed off and came back with a blanket and a pillow that he put onto the big couch.

"Just for tonight. We will figure out something else tomorrow."

Roman smiled and walked up to Seth. He captured his face in his hands and kissed him. Just like that. And right then and there Seth broke down in tears...

* * *

Dean woke up in the middle of the night. He looked to his left where Roman slept. He had come to the bedroom two hours after he had stormed off. Dean had been stubborn and had acted as if he had slept. Which he hadn't. He could only sleep with his husband right next to him and once Roman was at his side he had fallen asleep. But now he was awake and he slowly crawled out of bed and walked through the house until he found himself in the doorway to the living room. So he was really back. Seth. His Seth. And he had said that he is back for **good**. Forever. Dean felt his heart beating faster just thinking about it. Forever. But could Dean really risk it all again? For some stupid obsession with a former punk ass kid? Because hell if it was love that connected him to Seth. One could not love two people at once. That was bullshit. You could love one and obsess about another. But obsession faded and love lasted. At least that was what he had told himself over and over again in the past ten years. He had lost roman almost once already because of this kid, he had learned his lesson and vowed not to risk it again. He had vowed...

"I am not asleep you know?"

"Oh I know. I remember the way you breath when you are asleep."

Dean entered the living room and walked up to the couch. Seth raised a little to meet him, his chest bare and chiseled, illuminated only by the soft light from the hallway.

"I also remember the way you breath when you _fake_ to be asleep."

Before Seth could react Dean straddled him and Seth automatically put his head back onto the pillow.

"I also remember the way your breath hitched right before you came."

It hitched right now as well as Dean leaned down closer to his face, his hot breath fanning over Seth lips.

"Every little detail..." Dean's right hand brushed over Seth torso. Mountain...valley...mountain...valley...up and down and up...over the perfect eight pack passing the left pectoral up over the collar bone, brushing Seth neck until he could cup his cheek.

"I know everything about you Seth. It is burned into my soul and I can't forget it. I learned to push it deep down into my memories to a place where they only hurt just a little bit. Not enough to drive me crazy anymore. Or enough to make me want to scream in agony. Just a little nagging feeling in the back of my mind. And I learned to live with that. To deal with it and still be happy. And it took a long frigging time to get there. To push it deeper and deeper. And it took so much effort Seth. So much."

Dean brushed his lips over Seth' but Seth instinctively didn't move. Didin't react when every fiber of his body was fired up. Wanted to react. Respond. Take. But Dean was not finished yet.

"I almost lost him Seth. My heart. Ripped out. And it took so much effort to fix it. To heal it. To make it strong again. And now it is stronger than ever. It fills me up now completely. There...there is just no more room for my soul. I am sorry."

As fast as he had straddled Seth Dean got up and walked out quietly.

Seth watched him leave every little sign of arousal he might have felt when Dean had straddled him long gone.

His lips quivered anew. "But I need just a little room..." Seth mumbled when Dean was long gone.

* * *

Dean woke up as the sun washed over his face. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long while.

Did last night really happen? Was Seth really back? He should be happy about it but he chose to be an asshole and he chose to push Seth away. He bluntly told him there was no room for him here. Without talking to Roman first. Without sitting down like adults and discuss this. Hot head.

Dean groaned as his hand ran over the empty space beside him. Roman was up. He could smell the coffee. Dean never took too long in the bathroom but today he took a long while to shower and stare into the mirror afterwards. He almost emptied his whole closet just to pick out a black tee and jeans. And when he couldn't drag his feet any longer he walked out of the bedroom and passed the living room on his way to the kitchen. He looked inside and stopped. The couch showed no more signs of Seth nightly visit. As Dean walked to the kitchen he noticed that the suitcase was gone as well. Maybe Roman had put Seth into his old room?

"Morning." Dean greeted Roman who sat at the table and studied the newspaper, a cup of coffee beside him. On his way over to get himself a cup Dean asked: "Seth in his old room?"

Roman didn't even look up when he answered.

"No. He is gone." His voice was carefully neutral without any emotion in it but it stopped Dean dead in his tracks. If he had screamed those words at Dean it would have shocked Dean less than this tone.

"But he said…" Now Roman looked up.

"You told him to go and so he left. Did you talk to him at all?"

Frustrated Dean slammed his cup onto the counter only to rise it again, never letting it go.

"Yes, I talked to him. I was pissed. Roman, we almost broke up because of my fixation on him. We are good now. It's all so sudden. I don't know if I can take him back."

Roman shook his head.

"I asked you if you talked to him. Did you give him a chance to talk at all?"

Dean's brows furrowed over his stormy blue eyes.

"Not really. Why?"

Roman got up slowly to put his cup away.

"Well if you would have given him the chance to explain he might have told you that indeed he is back. But he could be gone in six weeks again."

"Why even coming back then?"

Dean threw up his hands clearly frustrated now. That was not part of the deal. They said Seth should come back if it was for good. Damn that kid.

Roman ignored Dean's antics and just stared at him. Stared with those silver eyes right into those blue orbs.

"Because it is very much possible that he has only six weeks left. That he is going to die Dean."

Dean's cup landed on the floor….


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: RIP Roddy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – You jerk!**

Seth plopped down on the king sized bed with his shoes still on and sprawled out his arms and legs not even close to reaching the edges of the bed. If one died he could die in style, right? It's not like money was a problem. He had tons and it wouldn't do him any good on the other side anyways. That's why he had taken a cab to the Ritz Carlton at Central Park after leaving Roman and Dean's place and checked into one of the obscenely expensive suites. He had sent Roman a short text telling him where he would be staying and now he lay here staring at the ceiling.

His sight was blurry even with his glasses on so he took them off and put them far away on the bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off for a while until he came awake to a knock on the door. Startled he sat up and his head started to hurt from the sudden action. The knock became a real beating of flesh against oak wood and Seth scrambled off the bed to get the door. He followed the staccato sound and his hand searched for the lock. He turned it quickly and pulled the door open.

His vision was fuzzy at best and he could only see a vague shape, taller than himself. But he knew the scent would recognize it even if he became fully blind. Hell he would even smell him better then he mused because his other senses would kick in if he became blind right? At least that's what people said.

"If you are going to hit me I have to inform you I will not be able to defend myself because I am practically blind without my glasses Dean."

He saw a movement and heard a sigh. So Dean had really lowered his fist. Oh great. And just as Seth thought that maybe they could have some kind of civilized conversation Dean stormed past him and started to rant.

"So you think to come back to us, saying you are here to stay so we take you back only to die on us in a couple of weeks? Do you think leaving like that would make it any less painful for me? I was a wreck the last time you left. And now you roll back into town for some farewell fucks and then leave for good? Do you only think about yourself you selfish prick?"

Seth eyes widened. He had expected anything but not this rage from Dean and being blamed for possibly dying. He wished Roman was here as well to level Dean but he wasn't so he had to deal with him alone.

He was tired, his head hurt, he was afraid and heartbroken after Dean's first rejection so he voiced all those things to one of the men he loved.

"Frankly yes Dean. I left you two alone 10 years ago when you acted selfish. I walked away without making a fuss and never once one of you checked in on me. Neither one of you saw the tears I cried and neither one of you apologized for making me a promise of not treating me like the third guy that would be set free if things went wrong because I was added last only to break it in the end. I told you to do it and that it was okay when honestly it wasn't fair. Now I ask you to fucking help me face this shit so I don't have to fight this alone. I am scared Dean. I am scared of dying with 30 and all I want is to get some piece of the love we shared for one summer because I have been around the world trying to find something like it and I had no success. So I came back. I ask you to take me back for as long as I live, if it is 4 weeks or 40 years. I want to be selfish right now and I am allowed to be selfish because I am the one with a growing tumor in his brain that effects my optical nerve and already has me half blind on one eye. A tumor that causes headaches whenever it grows and pushes away parts of my brain in the process. Headaches that leave me unable to work and have me puke out my guts because they are so intense. I want to spend the rest of my life with the two people I love the most on this world and I hope they stand with me in this because for once I don't need their money but their love. A little place in their midst for me. And I hope those two people come with me tomorrow to see a doctor who is my last hope to survive this. I am fucking scared Dean. Of tomorrow. Of the next weeks and of your answer but I do not have the luxury to drag my feet in this so I have to face my fears. So I am sorry if I rock your world like this but forgive a dying man for wanting to be loved once again."

Dean kicked the frame of the bed with his foot.

"You make me sound like a total asshole." He grumbled.

"Because you can be a total asshole. But I need that bold asshole right now Dean. And I need Roman's calm. I go crazy all alone. I need distraction. I need a shoulder to lean on. I need love. I need you guys." Seth voice broke and he angrily brushed away some tears.

Dean studied him for a little while still dragging his feet. Could he do this? Open his heart for Seth again no matter how long he would be with them?

"When you survive…" Seth chuckled and sniffed.

"**WHEN** you survive this…" Dean started again, "…do you plan to stay with us? Forever?"

"Yes Dean. I am done travelling the world because I tried to find someone like you or Roman, find love that fulfills me like that but I didn't find it. Because I looked in all the wrong places. My heart and soul are here in New York and not out there." He gestured towards the window.

"I want to stay. With you guys. Maybe I have to travel a little but we can make it work. But honestly Dean…that's nothing more than dreams because my chances to survive are really slim. I am seeing the last doctor in a line of 5 specialists I already consulted and he is my last hope. If he is not willing to open up my brain to survive this sucker than I am screwed."

"I am good with a knife…" Dean offered not really looking at Seth. When he heard Seth laugh he looked up and Seth grabbed his glasses and put them back on only to see the tears in Dean's eyes.

"I didn't plan to come back like this. I didn't plan to be the third guy in your pairing. But that is how it is. Please Dean."

"Stop pleading you jerk. I would have given in eventually. I was hurt and overwhelmed and wanted to be stubborn. I played hard to get I guess. I didn't know that you have no time to chase me. To woo me. I still want you kid. Roman wants you. We...come home with me."

Seth jumped up and was in Dean's arms a second later. The taller man grabbed him easy enough and held him in his arms.

"Thank you." Seth mumbled.

"Shut up." Their lips found each other and Dean kissed Seth thoroughly.

"Check out of here. This place is far too fancy for us street dogs anyways."

Seth grinned. "I wanted to die in style you know?"

"Yeah yeah, but since you still have a couple of decades to go you don't need to think about your golden coffin just yet."

Seth sobered up and stepped away from Dean.

He grabbed Dean's face and looked him into the eyes.

"You understand that I could die in a month or two right? It is a very real possibility Dean."

"I know Sethie. But till you bite the dust I won't give up."

"That's why I need you."

Dean kissed his forehead and gestured to Seth jacket.

"Grab your stuff and let's get out of here or the big guy goes crazy. You can even drive my Porsche."

"I can't drive a car anymore Dean. I can hardly see my own feet."

"In that case…you can ride shotgun."

Dean grabbed Seth suitcase while the younger man grabbed his backpack and jacket, the keycard and then he followed Dean out of the hotel room.

To go home. To fight and to live or to wither and die. He didn't know and only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: This is not done. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This should go without saying but due to recent events I want to assure you that every piece of work posted here (or at AO3) under my pen name is an original work of art by me._

_Nothing is stolen or copied. Ever. I promise you that._

_For a long time I was self-conscious about errors such as grammatical errors in my works because English is not my first language but right now I am proud if there are some mistakes in it, because those mistakes, they are mine and mine alone._

_And I do not say this nearly often enough, but I appreciate every review they make me smile so big every time. But I will not pester you asking for reviews because me as a reader, I only review what really touches me and if I feel pressured to do it or obligated I will not do it._

_So feel free to leave a comment, if you don't it is fine as well. :)_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - McDreamy**

Dean arrived back at his house with Seth in tow only to find his husband sitting on the front steps seemingly enjoying the morning sun that washed over his handsome face.

"He still looks like a God doesn't he?" Seth asked even though he could hardly make out any details.

"Yeah age only made him more handsome. It is really not fair."

Roman looked at the car and got up meeting Seth as he got out of it. He pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.

"Welcome home Seth."

They shared a kiss and suddenly they felt another pair of lips on theirs as Dean tried to join them. They ended up laughing because it didn't really work out.

"Why don't you go bring your backpack into the bedroom? I will get your suitcase." Roman exchanged a glance with Dean who nodded. So Seth left the two alone.

Dean stepped closer to Roman and embraced him.

"How can you even deal with me sometimes?"

Roman brushed his hand through Dean's hair.

"Because I love you and I know you can be difficult at times but I also know you come around eventually. Besides I can't fault you for something you didn't know."

"I am scared Roman."

"I know. Me too. But we will figure it out together. The important part is that our boy is back."

Dean sighed softly and rested his head against Romans shoulder. "Thank gosh."

Roman grabbed the suitcase while Dean locked up after him. Then they went to look for Seth. Wordlessly it was agreed that today they would try to keep him occupied because tomorrow would be hard enough.

* * *

**\- Next Day –**

"Dean if you don't sit down right now..."

"I am nervous." Dean answered his husband and kept on pacing in the small waiting area of the practice of one Dr Derek Sheppard without missing a beat.

The other people in the waiting area looked at Dean with murder in their eyes by now because he was pacing for a good ten minutes and since the room was so small and his legs so long it was a rapid movement.

"Leave him be. If he wants to pace and miss on the cuddles let him." Seth told Roman softly. He had his head in the lap of the tall Samoan and Roman stroked his head unconsciously in the same rhythm as Deans pacing. They were so in sync Seth thought with a small smile.

Suddenly Dean plopped down on Romans other side and leaned his head against the strong shoulder of his husband and sighed contently.

Dean would never miss some cuddle time and Seth knew that very well and had said just the right thing to get Dean on his ass.

Roman used his free hand to play with the hair at Dean's nape and he felt Dean relax right away.

This was actually a pretty nice set up if it weren't for the fact that they were waiting for Seth to get a cat scan and after that Dr Sheppard would decide if Seth got a fighting chance or not.

Roman actually believed Dean when he said last night that he would open Seth head and cut the tumor out with a steak knife. Or a fish knife. Yeah they settled for a fish knife in the end for whatever reason Dean had brought up in favor for it. He couldn't remember very well because he was half asleep and usually Dean just rambled about senseless things right before he falls asleep himself.

For Seth sake Roman hoped this Dr Sheppard had some balls and would take the tumor out. At least it presented a real chance. He didn't want more weeks with Seth if it meant seeing him suffering. And he would get only worse and the kid...the man...he was exhausted and in pain already. Roman couldn't imagine seeing him pumped up with morphine that would only help for so long. To see him become completely blind. To probably lose more functions of his body on a daily basis.

Maybe he was a coward. A coward for not wanting to see Seth wither away. He much rather kept the memories of this strong, fit man in his lap if he died on the operating table. If Dr Sheppard even considered it. And then, there was the very real chance that Seth could survive. And he clung to that hope however small it was. At least then there would be hope.

"Is it wrong of me to think about sucking your cock right now?" Seth asked perfectly innocent his head still in Romans lap. Roman felt his cock twitch at those words and felt the smug smile on Seth's lips. Dean snorted while most of the other people in the room looked disgusted. Just an elderly lady smiled heartily.

"I think any thought is a right one if it just keeps your mind off the reason why you are here." she told the three men on the other side if the room her eyes on Seth. Seth wanted to lift his head but Roman pushed him down which made Dean snicker.

"I like your spirit ma'am. If you ever are in town looking for a dinner come to our restaurant."

Dean produced a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the lady.

"Ask for Me, Dean or Roman, alright?" He pointed at his husband.

"Oh this sounds lovely. I will surely stop by. See now we are all in better spirits." she smiled again putting the card away carefully.

That was until the nurse came to get Seth for his cat scan.

Roman helped him up without much fuss.

"See you in a bit." He kissed Seth and turned him into Dean's waiting embrace.

"Maybe they discover that you have superpowers or something."

Seth laughed out loud.

"Right. I could be Spiderman."

"Cool, because I am Batman." Dean countered.

"As long as Superman is reserved for me that's cool." Roman piped up and patted Seth shoulder one last time before he walked away.

Just as Seth had left the room Dean's smile vanished and he looked at Roman feeling miserable.

"I think I have to puke." He announced.

"You will not. You keep up what you are doing, you hear me? He needs your obnoxious self right now." Roman held Dean's face in his hands and looked intently at him.

Dean might be all smiles and goofs but he knew his husband and underneath all those grins he was deeply concerned.

"Just keep on being goofy. And no puking. Come on."

Dean produced a half-ass smile.

* * *

Half an hour later a nurse got Dean and Roman and she brought them into an office where Seth already waited. Dean was calm again and Roman was glad about it.

Roman decided to stand behind Seth while Dean walked up to the screen where Seth's scans were already on display.

"It that the fucker?" Dean pointed to a point on one of the pictures.

"No Dean. That is my eye."

Dean angled his head and finally nodded.

"Yeah beady eyes I see it now. Is that the tumor?"

Before Seth could answer a male doctor entered.

"That is the nose." he pointed out helpfully.

"I am Derek Sheppard. You are the boyfriends Seth talked about I suppose."

Dean and Roman stared at the handsome doctor.

"You didn't tell us he was hot." Dean walked away from the pictures to sit down to swoon over the doctor. Roman sighed. That had been easy to get Dean in the chair.

"I take that as a compliment." Derek told Dean smiling while he sat down.

"So I studied your scans Seth. I have to say the tumor is at a risky place and I understand why other doctors didn't want to touch it. But I am confident that I can get it out. There are risks of course but I can get it out and you can live a long life instead of about four weeks you have left."

"Ro can we take him home?" Dean swooned. He really liked the confidence the doctor presented.

"I am sorry." Roman said and slapped Dean across the head gently.

"I fear my wife would not like that." Derek replied still smiling.

"So what will it be Seth?"

Seth angled his head up at Roman and then towards Dean. Both guys didn't move but Seth understood.

"Take it out. I have wasted ten years away from them, four weeks are not nearly enough to learn to appreciate them again and all their quirks."

He eyed Dean who shrugged. He was playing with a little plastic head that had removable brain parts. Just now everything came crashing down and he put it back together while Derek explained the procedure to Seth and Roman.

Dean was done but now parts stood out of the head but he shrugged again and turned it back to Derek.

The doctor studied it for a second before he smiled.

"Well done. You replaced the short term memory part with the part for feelings and the optical part with the one that is responsible for your sex drive."

Dean had a shit eating grin on his face.

"I know." he winked at the doctor and Roman palmed his face. True enough him and Dean had watch a documentation about the brain two weeks ago and Dean seemed to remember the oddest things.

"I like what I see." Dean said but instead of addressing Derek in some fruitless attempt to flirt again his eyes rested on his husband and Seth and the way Romans big hands lay on Seth shoulders massaging them softly. Dean could really surprise you time and time again. When you thought there was no method to his madness and just madness to his method he pulled out something genius out of his sleeve.

The surgery was scheduled for tomorrow already. Derek didn't want to alarm them but time was of the essence. Before the three men left the room Dean stopped.

"Will you have to shave his head?"

Derek nodded. "Yes." Dean pressed his lips together and took both his husband and his boyfriend by the hand and led them out.

* * *

_A/N: Okay maybe I borrowed a quote or two from Dean here ;)_

_The next chapter will have smut again but it will also be very emotional and I am still trying to bring it to paper. Stay tuned._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Cut**

Seth stood alone in the bathroom looking at the mirror. His dark brown hair framed his bearded face in soft waves. It was never really straight, some strands proved to be untamable. Maybe cutting it off was a blessing in disguise. At least it would save him about 15 minutes in the bathroom each morning. If he was able to use a bathroom on his own after tomorrow.

So much had changed in the past six weeks. He went from successful architect to deathly sick gay guy who sought out the two people he had left behind years ago out of love to plea with them for a handful of happy days before what could be his last day on earth.

Damn. He balled his hands to fists and rubbed them angrily over his damp eyes. For once he wanted to be selfish. Screw them and their feelings. He needed them right now and he wanted to feel loved by those two men once again even if it was for a handful of precious days. And they had taken him back in. His knees buckled again feeling the relief. Dean and Roman had opened their arms and had welcomed him back. They were the anchors he needed right now, otherwise he would go crazy out of fear about tomorrow. Doctor Sheppard would cut into his brain and he would get the tumor out. The question was if Seth would function like he used to before or if the doctor made a fatal cut leaving him just a shell. Or if he would not even wake up anymore…

"Please don't mess me up." Seth mumbled. He grabbed the electric razor in front of him to do the dirty deed he had to do but even before he could turn it on the door opened and two faces appeared in the doorway. Both utterly concerned but yet so willing to hide it behind an encouraging smile.

"Care if we help you with this?" Roman asked while Dean walked past him taking the razor out of Seth's hand.

"Don't care if you care I always wanted to cut off your hair in your sleep when you pissed me off." Dean mumbled running a hand through the soft waves inhaling the scent. The truth was Dean loved long hair. He loved it if he could grab it while making love. Loved the feeling of the tickling strands on his calves while getting a blowjob. Loved running his fingers through it before he fell asleep.

But now he would help Seth taking care of his hair even if it broke his heart a little.

Roman joined Dean on the other side of Seth caressing the brown hair as well and Seth closed his eyes under the petting.

"Please do it and just don't make me watch."

He felt a pair of lips on his and knew it was Roman. His lips were more firm in general but his kisses were softer. Dean was a hot kisser, always working his tongue, invading his mouth without missing a beat.

"Don't worry. I will keep you occupied while Dean makes the cut."

Seth opened his eyes looking scared. "Why him? He will mess up."

"I think I can manage. Doesn't have to be pretty. And bald is bald right?" Dean shrugged playing with the razor.

"Nohoo. You could cut me. I don't want more than one scar on my head." Seth argued.

Roman took his chin in his hand and turned him away from Dean.

"He will not hurt you. Promise. Now come here." Roman sought his lips again brushing his gently over eth mouth.

"Did he ever cut your hair Samoan Thor?" Seth mumbled and Dean chuckled.

"He hardly lets me wash it. And braiding is strictly forbidden."

"Because you always pull at it. Samoan Thor...pfft. Thor has nothing on me. Let me show you what I mean."

Roman placed Seth ass on the closed toilet but not before helping him out of his boxer briefs.

Dean put a towel on the seat and then Roman pushed Seth down. A nod at Dean and the blonde man started to pull Seth's hair back into a ponytail before making the first cut.

Seth breathed in deeply and Roman saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"It will grow back." Roman assured him.

"Now relax. And enjoy."

Roman placed a soft kiss on Seth forehead and worked his way down over the nose that always seemed to be just a tiny bit too big but to Roman it was just right. The lips received a tiny peck before Roman's lips trailed over Seth throat. Roman felt the soft humming against his lips. He smiled and just when he felt Seth tense because Dean put the scissors to his ponytail he inched the younger mans' right nipple. Hard.

Seth yelped a little and Dean rolled his eyes because it messed up the cut…not that it mattered.

Brown eyes landed on a pair sparkling silver eyes. Before the pain could really register to Seth Roman placed a kiss on the now red nipple and he saw Seth eyes closing in delight.

"I didn't know you were one for pain and pleasure." Dean breathed into Seth ear.

"I am not, Roman is just….ahhhhh…" A flick of Roman's tongue ended the conversation of the other two men.

"Attention on me Seth. Just me."

To underline his point Roman now crouched down in front of Seth and his face was now at eyelevel with Seth already half erect cock. Just as Seth thought it would get some attention now Roman moved up again, running his upper body over the sensitive piece of flesh.

Romans lips now enclosed Seth other nipple and he sucked at it gently which made Seth moan once again.

Dean used this to open the reminder of the ponytail and he started to cut off more chunks of Seth beautiful hair.

When Roman had a chance to look up he saw that Dean's eyes were damp. He swallowed hard to suppress his own need to cry out. This was just unfair. This young man who never had it easy in his life, who fought so hard to get where he was today. And now he was sick and could die and he even had to shave his damn hair off. It just wasn't fair.

Dean made quick work with the hair now and was now at a length that would allow him to use the electrical razor. Again a glance was exchanged between the spouses and Roman moved away from Seth nipple.

"I need you to hold still. No wiggling. Understood?" Roman asked his voice deep and demanding.

Seth was beyond words and his cock was rock hard by now so he just nodded.

Roman pressed the tiniest kiss on the tip of Seth cock before he took it firmly into his right hand. His left arm lay across Seth body in an attempt to keep him still.

Just as his lips encircled the tip for the first time Dean started the razor and made the first cut.

Seth was somewhere between pure bliss and pure heartbreak. He loved his hair. Always had. But right now he had to conclude that he loved Roman's mouth on his cock even more. The man was so talented that it was really easy to forget that another man just shaved off his hair.

Roman started slow but steady, bopping his head up and down and with each upward movement he sucked on the swollen flesh and just when it was to pop out of his mouth he stopped and went down again.

"Ro." Seth pleaded and tried to rock his hips but Romans arm lay heavy over his hips.

So since both Roman and Dean seemed to have their hands full with something Seth reached down to stroke his balls himself.

Roman moved aside just a little to give him better access never once stopping with his movements.

A quick check told him that Dean was almost done so he sped up working Seth now at a quick rhythm.

"Come Seth." Dean told the younger man because Roman had his mouth full.

It didn't take Seth much longer to oblige to Deans command and Roman didn't even hesitate to swallow Seth cum as it was pumped into his mouth.

Seth swayed a little but Dean was quick to hold him upright from behind.

He embraced him and pulled him against his own body.

"I have got you. It's alright Seth. Breathe Sethie."

For a moment Seth really was on the verge of passing out. Damn tumor.

Roman let go of Seth hot piece of flesh and licked his lips.

"All done baby." He told him with a soft smile.

"I don't want to touch it."

"You don' have to." Dean assured him and helped Seth to his feet.

So he didn't want to touch but his curiosity got the best of him and he peeked into the mirror. His head was evenly shaved. Dean had outdone himself. No cuts. Just military short hair. He looked different. Older. Harder.

"Thank you." He told Dean and kissed him.

"Yeah I have done a pretty good job I might say." He replied proudly which made Roman chuckle. He cleaned himself up a bit and when he straightened back up the pair of scissors was in his hand.

"I want to cut my hair as well." he announced and was about to put the piece of sharp metal to his raven hair.

"Noooo!" Seth was quick to hold Romans wrist.

"No. I appreciate the gesture but I will not let you do this. No chance in hell."

"But I would do it…"

"Yes and that says plenty about you. But I don't want you to do it. And as a dying man my wish is your command. Put away the scissors."

Roman put them down because Seth face was flushed and he wanted to spare him more stress.

"Wanna shave my head? I mean there is not much left anyway." Dean offered generously.

"No. Stop I guys. You stay the way you are. But when you feel like you have to offer me something…" Seth glance trailed down Dean's body and came to rest at the place between his legs.

Dean looked at Roman for help.

"You almost passed out just now Seth." Roman pointed out and he knew it was the wrong thing to say since Seth eyes darkened.

"And I could die tomorrow. You don't have to work me over like jackhammers. Be gentle. But I want you. Both of you."

He grabbed both of their hands and led them into the bedroom.

"I am not made of glass Dean. Please."

Seth crawled into the bed and looked at his two lovers expectantly.

They shared a glance, Dean was clearly nervous about this but Roman just nodded and shoved him forward. He stumbled towards the bed and came to rest beside Seth.

"Hi." Seth grinned and his hands searched for Deans face pulling him close for a gently kiss. Dean obliged. Seth wanted this. And he could be gently. Hell he would proof to the kid just how gentle he could be.

"Lay down on your stomach and relax Sethie."

Quickly Seth changed his position making himself comfortable on a pillow, his head angled towards Roman who moved up to the bed holding a bottle of lube and a bottle of massage oil in his hands. He handed Dean the oil while he dropped down on the bed laying down beside Seth to watch him.

His big hand trailed lines on Seth face when Dean put his now oily hands to Seth flesh.

He started at the broad shoulders and worked over the muscles that were knotted from all the stress in the recent weeks. He dug deep but not deep enough to cause any pain. Just enough to loosen those knots gently. When his fingers trailed over the small tattoos that ran down Seth spine Seth shivered. The spot was one of his sweet spots and Dean knew it by the way he teased the flesh right there.

"So this crossfit thing…you keep in shape just doing that?" Roman asked appreciating the roll of Seth' muscles underneath Dean's hands.

"Yes. It keeps your whole body fit. You can change the intensity of your workouts and it's really for everybody. You guys need to try it. It is really relaxing. Much like this in a different way."

"He is saying we are fat Ro." Dean chucked and splashed a generous amount of oil on Seth' lower back and a tiny trail ran down into the creek of his ass. Seth wiggled.

"Was that necessary?" he complained.

"Yes, because it saves us the lube."

One oily finger found Seth intimate hole and probed into it with ease to proof a point.

"Besides it makes your ass all shiny." Roman grinned taking in the view of Seth oily body. He was really a sight to behold.

"Glad you approve. Dean…" A moan escaped Seth mouth when Dean found his other sweet spot.

"I don't need a jackhammer pumping into you. I will work your prostate gently but steady until you explode Sethie."

The words were out of his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Before Roman's disaaproving glance even connected Seth moaned again.

"What a beautiful way to die. Fucked to death. Guys if it happens don't feel guilty, okay? Because then I died happy. And now work my ass and bring me that petite mort Dean."

"Now he is talking dirty to me. And in French nonetheless. Sethie remember I am a chef? French is like my second language."

Roman's face lit up again.

"French kissing is not speaking the language."

"I got by, thank you very much. I can also say Voulez vous coucher avec moi. See? I am almost a native speaker."

Before Roman could respond Seth interrupted them.

"Guys? I am right here with a finger up my ass. And I would really like to sleep with either one of you now. So Dean could you replace that little teaser there and get down to business?"

He squeezed his muscles around Dean's finger and that got Deans attention back on track.

"So bossy. I like it."

Dean pulled out his finger and got up on his knees. Roman did the same and helped pull down Deans boxer briefs bringing Deans cock into play. Against Deans former statement Roman grabbed the lube and put a small amount on his hands before he started to apply it to Deans hardening member. He knew just how to work Dean to get him all nice and hard in a short time. Every twist of his wrist had been done many times before and Dean's eyes started to become glassy.

"All good." Roman told him and slapped his ass playfully.

He resumed his position laying in front of Seth while Dean rolled Seth to his side. Seth lifted his upper leg without hesitation and Roman put it on his hip so it could rest there.

Dean moved as close as possible and angled himself so that the tip of his now glistering cock was aligned to Seth backdoor opening.

"Love you Sethie." Dean breathed in Seth ear as he sank home up to the hilt. He pulled back out slowly and he did this a couple of times to lube up Seth insides but once he was satisfied he assumed another angle that made it possible for him to brush his cock right over Seth prostate with each gentle push.

"Fucking tease." Seth moaned while his eyes were set on Roman who had his hands on his own dick pumping it slowly.

"Lemme help." Seth put his hand above Romans and together they resumed the slow movements matching Dean's rhythm somehow.

"Stop." Roman breathed and Seth stopped but noticed it wasn't directed at him. But the bliss he just felt stopped anyways because it had been directed at Dean.

"He is close." Roman told him and he nodded.

"Turn around baby." Dean told Seth as he slipped out.

Seth turned and found himself looking at Dean now and he felt Romans cock aligning with his entrance. He was lose and well lubed and Roman slid in without resistance.

"Rub against me Dean."

Dean happily obliged the request and moved closer until their hot tools brushed against each other. Roman had been right, Seth was close to experience that petite mort he was wishing for as pre cum leaked on Deans cock already.

"Hurry Ro." Dean pleaded as he quickened the roll of his hips. It was a delicious friction between the three. They were in sync and moving as one.

Dean was the first one to explode followed by Seth. Their moans were swallowed by their kiss and Roman used this to pump into Seth a little quicker. He needed to intensify the friction for himself. He pinched Seth ass and the young man squeezed down on Romans shaft and that was all it took for Roman to groan and shot his load into Seth.

After cleaning themselves up they lay in bed, Seth in the middle. It was dark in the bedroom but they didn't want to sleep. Or have sex. They just wanted to feel each other's closeness and talk.

"Don't think I am stupid. You deprived me of one orgasm." Seth told them. He couldn't see the blush on Romans face but he felt Dean grin. Dean had his head on Seth shoulder and Seth could feel those kissable lips move upwards.

"You are too smart for your own good Sethie. But you know, we had to give you a reason to wake up tomorrow after the surgery. Come and collect on us any time after tomorrow."

"You know I will hold you to that promise."

"We are counting on it Seth." Roman replied for them both.

He was just glad that Seth hadn't passed out on them. And he was glad that they still had about 6 hours before they had to get up to go to the Clinique.

**A/N: You guys don't know how close I was to make Roman cut his hair as well…I didn't in the end because I can only cause you so many tears, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – A beautiful day to save lives**

(AN: Thank you Jess1186 for reminding me of that quote!)

* * *

"Seth come out." Roman said in a gentle voice even though he had tried to coax the younger man out of the bathroom at the hospital.

"No you will laugh at me." came back the muffled reply.

"I swear I will not laugh." Roman encouraged him and heard a huff on the other side of the door.

"But **HE** will laugh!"

Roman turned around to look at the addressed **HE**. Dean got up from the bed where he had made himself comfortable during the wait.

"I will not laugh Sethie. Now come out in your sissy gown."

"See?" Seth whined but the lock of the door was turned and Seth opened the door. His toned arms were crossed defiantly over his muscular chest and were in high contrast to the white and blue lined hospital gown he wore. His legs seemed longer because the gown just conveniently covered his privates and stopped right then. Not more than a flimsy mini skirt length. Seth still wore his socks and a scowling expression directed at Dean. He was allowed to wear some fishnet slip under the gown to cover his junk but that was it.

Dean who had just the perfect comment on his tongue - after all he had spent the last 5 minutes thinking it up - stopped. The smile froze on his face before it ever so slowly melted away completely when Seth eyes were fixed on his blue ones.

This was it. The day of the surgery. They were mere minutes away from having to say goodbye to Seth. And they had just welcomed him back days ago! This was unfair. Dean swallowed and had to turn away, angrily brushing his hands over his damp eyes.

Roman stepped up to Seth and smiled. Oh Roman. Always the rock. Seth stepped into the embrace and sighed heavily.

"See? I told you we wouldn't laugh sexy." Romans hot breath stroked the sensitive skin behind Seth ear and a kiss followed that made him shiver.

"Let's get you into bed." Grabbing his hand Roman led him across the room. When they passed Dean who was staring out of the window Seth grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged him along.

"I always imagined those words would lead to sex." Seth tried to lighten the mood referring to Romans words. The big Samoan gently placed him into bed and pulled the covers over him. Wordlessly Dean walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to Seth while Roman did the same.

"I think I am impotent." Dean mumbled and his hand came to rest on Seth bare arm running up and down the skin in a nervous fashion.

"Ahhh...the day you don't think about sex. I thought I would never witness this." Roman grinned but gently squeezed Dean's hand and kept his own there to still it. Seth didn't need nervous right now he needed calm and assuring gestures.

And so the three men rested on the bed, quietly now all deep into their own thoughts but all in the same mindset anyway.

Until Dr Derek Sheppard walked in with a confident smile.

"Good Morning Gentlemen. Isn't it a wonderful day to save lives?"

Dean growled but didn't look up. His other hand, the one that was not resting on Seth arm underneath Romans paw, had sneaked under the blanket a while ago and had rested on Seth naked hip, it squeezed down on the soft flesh now. No. He wasn't ready yet. He needed more time. This couldn't be goodbye. Out of a faraway distance that was in a reality only inches away Dean heard Seth say: "Promises, promises Doc." in a light tone. He wanted to punch Seth for being so aloof. Wanted to...

"Listen Doc, give us 5 please."

"Sure." Sheppard left and Dean could hear Seth mumble something to Roman who left after that closing the door behind himself.

"Dean? Look at me please." Seth gently lifted his face that was staring at the bed cover intently with his index finger until their eyes met. Seth brown orbs looked huge with Seth hair being shaved off.

And for the longest time the two just looked at each other. Silently talking without saying a word, their faces the displays of their emotions. Dean's lips started to shake from holding back tears. Seth soft lips covered those trembling lips and he kissed Dean.

"I love you Dean. Always have and always will. If I don't make it..." "You will make it."

Seth flinched just a little from the sudden outburst but he quickly collected himself again.

"If I don't make it...The backpack at home. My will and every other important document you might need to get access to my savings, it is all in there. I want to donate the money to a good cause, help street kids. There is also an idea in there for building cheap houses for the homeless. An address of a friend who could help you understand the plans. There is also some money for Belle. I know she will be set up by you guys and her parents...but girls can always use a spare dollar I suppose. So it is all in there and I want you to make sure that my will is met. I know you will fight for it. I love you Dean."

Dean couldn't help but being kissed again and then Seth gently pried his hand off of his hip and pushed him out of the bed. "Get Roman please. Bye Dean."

Blindly Dean stumbled outside and nodded at Roman who walked in now, sitting down next to Seth and he pulled him into a big hug.

"Gosh Ro, I feel so bad today. My head is killing me." Seth chuckled without any kind of humor in it and Roman leaned away to look him in the eyes.

"I know baby. But you always act so strong for that lunatic out there."

"Heh, yeah I do. But you always could see right through me. I love you Ro. Dean and I we are so much alike it hurts sometimes. Just us, we will ignite beautifully but we would burn through the passion in months. With you, there is this slow burn. Enduring. Lasting. You are the fuel that keeps this fire burning. I love you no less than him, I want you to know that. You are my rock. Always have been. When I jumped off of the cliff that is Dean Ambrose you were always there to steady me. That is why I ask you to be the one ordering to pull the plug if it comes to it. I have left a living will but they need someone to do the dirty deed, give the final ok. Your name is on there because we both know Dean couldn't do it."

"No, he just is a softy underneath it all. Seth, I will do as you asked but let me tell you I am proud of the man you have become and I would like to think I played some part in that."

"You did. A huge part. Huge." Seth laid his forehead against Romans.

"I understand the hair envy now, you know?"

"He will get you wigs. Dozens. In all colors, you know that, right?"

Seth grinned now for real. "Yes, he is **our heart**."

"He is. See you on the other side baby. Wherever that is."

Roman kissed Seth and then slid off of the bed and walked to the door and nodded at Sheppard and the woman beside him who had introduced herself as Meredith, his wife, earlier.

He caught Dean's wide eyes as he tracked the doctors until they vanished in Seth room. Roman quickly crossed the hall to put an arm around his husband.

"I am not ready..."Dean moaned softly and hid his face in Romans side.

"Guess we can't prepare for stuff like this. Just tough it out. Seth is a fighter and Sheppard is a God in surgery or so I heard. Those are the best circumstances we could hope for in this situation. Come on. Put that encouraging face on."

Roman nodded towards the door where a nurse wheeled out Seth in his bed the doctors behind him.

She stopped when they passed Dean and Roman and Dean held out his fist and Seth bumped his knuckles against Deans. "Love you." the said in union and Roman joined their outstretched fists with his own big paw.

"We love you kid, and you better pull through or I will kick your ass. Believe that."

Seth grinned. Freely grinned. "Would have to catch me first. Later."

Seth glued that smile to his face until he was in an elevator and those doors closed on him. Then he leaned back and Meredith face appeared above him.

"The injection will help you relax in a moment. Your two boyfriends, they are cute."

"Yeah. You should have seen me before this. I was fucking cute. Cuter than both of them. By miles." Seth shed a lonely tear despite his easy words.

"We will do our best Seth. Derek is the one people turn to when there is no one else. And I saw him pull out some miracles out of his sleeve. Today feels like another miracle day."

She shared a look with her husband. Whatever the case either her words proved to be right then she wouldn't have let Seth down or if they proved wrong then there would be no one there to judge. She had to keep his spirits up while they rolled the bed into the or.

* * *

"Let's go." Roman softly pulled at Deans arm.

"What? No I will stay."

"They have our numbers and we will be just outside. You will throw a fit any minute and I much rather have you out of here when that happens as medical equipment turns out to be expensive."

Roman ducked Dean's fist easily. He had telegraphed his move for a blind man to see and Roman knew his husband. He pulled the frustrated blonde into the elevator and they rode to the ground floor where Dean practically fled the building only to lean against the outside wall, head low, breathing heavily.

Roman rubbed his back. "Breathe love. In and out. That's better. Let's walk off that nervous energy aright?"

After putting one strong arm around Dean they started walking.

"So what are you feeling like? More fist throwing? Or ranting? Or we could grab a bite to eat and I let you berate the cook about his food?"

Dean sighed. "Feel like crying..." Roman huffed.

"I don't remember that among the options. Come on."

Without waiting for Dean Roman started to walk down the busy sidewalk away from the hospital. After the first turn Dean was by his side and grabbed his hand, holding on for dear life it seemed. It just wasn't his life he held onto but Seth'.

After a couple of more turns the couple stood in front of a tiny dark green door with a lovely decorated window. To the left and right were two flower pots and Dean read the name of the establishment on the window. _Bakery with Heart_.

"I heard Brie and Daniel talk about it the other day. It's all organic food, not that it matters I guess. Come on."

Roman held the door open for Dean and after they stepped inside they noticed the bakery was quite busy. A soft chatter could be heard from the waiting or already eating patrons as the two men walked up to the counter. There were all kinds of sweets on display. Muffins, Donuts, french biscuits, some stuff Roman knew from Germany. It was sugar heaven really.

A petite redhead smiled at Roman.

"Hi, how can I tempt your taste buds today?"

Roman waited for Dean to retort something, normally he would, but after nothing happened Roman glanced at him and found him glaring angry at the pastries.

"I take a blueberry muffin with a black coffee and he takes an éclairs with a caramel latte."

"Sure. To go?"

"No. Umm...I saw a path to the backyard, can we sit there as well?"

"Absolutely. I will bring your stuff out in a moment."

Roman led Dean to the back where a small garden was attached to the house. It was nicely decorated as well and since it was still a little cool outside only a handful of people lingered here.

Roman choose a table near a little aviary with colorful birds inside.

Dean plopped down with a sigh and the next second the redhead already put their order on the table.

"Enjoy." she told them smiling, unfazed by Deans angry glare.

"I don't like sweet stuff." Dean complained.

"Sure..." Roman looked pointedly at Deans stomach. Sure they worked out. Sure they were fit. But Deans six-pack...yes he had one...was covered under a small layer of fat. Not much though and not that Roman minded. He himself knew his own ass needed some more work on as well.

"It's really good. Please Dean try it. You need to eat something."

Grudgingly Dean bit into his éclairs and his eyes widened for a second. It was good.

"It's a really lovely place. Apparently good food. We should come back some time."

"With Seth?" Dean sounded harsher than he wanted to.

"Absolutely. It saves us from his pancakes. Do you remember that morning he made us pancakes? They were horrible. Truly horrible. You almost called him out on it."

Dean couldn't help but grin. "I remember. But come on...pancakes Ro. Who can mess up pancakes?"

"Seth apparently. But he has other qualities..."

"He does. Listen Ro, sorry for being an ass. It is just hard. And when I can't be miserable around you then I don't know around whom I can show my real feelings."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Dean. We are both on edge but fighting gets us nowhere. Worrying neither. There is nothing we can do. I can just ensure you that whatever happens we will face it. Together. We are better together, don't forget that."

Dean huffed. "I wouldn't test that theory after almost freezing to death."

"We have come a long way since that night." Roman used thoughtfully.

And what he loved most about Dean was, that he was still the same guy. He still wore cheap jeans and t-shirts even though he was a successful cook with his own Michelin star and a 7 figure bank account. Roman had adapted a little. He liked nice clothes, he liked to take care of himself and he liked to get a new car every year but he guessed it was okay. It was okay because Dean was there to keep him firmly on the ground and he enjoyed their quiet Sunday nights on the couch in nothing but some old sweatpants as much as their 4 weeks of vacation each year. Yes, they have come a long way and Roman hoped that a new chapter would come now with Seth being back.

While he was deep in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Dean's transfixed stare on a place above himself.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't move. Don't move. Just a little...a little...you have a spider on your head..."

Dean clapped his hand like a little boy, joyful.

Roman jumped up and started to pat away at his hair hastily while Dean giggled uncontrollable.

"Itsy Bitsy Spider..." he sang.

"Is it gone?" Roman was not fond of spiders so he stuck his head at Dean to let him check.

"Yeah all gone. But you are seriously getting grey hairs buddy."

"Because of YOU!" Roman replied angrily and sat back down.

"Thanks Ro." Dean replied quietly, meaning the distraction Roman provided, not being sarcastic, and Roman just nodded and they finished their breakfast.

They stayed much longer in this tiny little garden of peace, changing seats to a bank in the sun after their breakfast and they stayed there until the scheduled 4 hours were nearly over.

"Let's head back."

Dean paid and left a generous tip for the redhead and then they walked back slowly to the hospital. They waited outside of Seth room but it wasn't so peaceful back there.

"Kinda wish back those stupid birds with their stupid little chirping." Dean mumbled.

He felt Roman freeze beside him and looked into the other direction where Dr Sheppard walked up to them.

Shortly before reaching them he took off his cap. His face was serious and Dean's stomach dropped. He grabbed Romans hand. Hard. He almost missed Sheppard moving his lips.

"_There were some complications..."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - What's on my brain...umm mind...**

Seth thoughts ran wild as a nurse ran a razor over his scalp to shave off every last bit of hair Dean had missed the night before. The injection to make him calm finally kicked in and his thoughts became somewhat ridiculous.

He wondered if his brain would get cold once they removed that piece out of his skull. It wasn't used to it after all. Well, there was this brain freeze thing, right? When you ate ice cream and suddenly you got a headache? So he supposed a brain could get cold, and too cold at that. And then it would freeze. Maybe he should have brought a cap. Yeah right, but Dr McDreamy needed to cut into his brain so the cap was out of the question obviously. Maybe it would be nice and warm in the OR. Sure it would be he told himself and confronted himself with the next issue.

What if they put back the piece of his skull upside down? Would his hair grow towards the sky then? Would he look stupid? Even more stupid than he did with 18 when he had his blonde patch?

He should definitely get another blonde patch once his hair grew back. Upside down or not. Yeah. Maybe Dean would help him dye it again. He had done a good job all those years ago. And he even did well when he dyed only the roots so it wouldn't look messy. Once Seth had left them, or they him, whatever, he had stopped dyeing his hair. It had grown out inch by inch and people had called it a _struggle wave_ for a time. And then, one day, every little bit of the blonde reminder was gone.

And now he wanted it back. Badly. So he would ask Dean for his help again. Good.

He really needed to do something nice for Dean and Roman. He knew their wedding day was in a bit. Maybe he could surprise them with a nice breakfast. They had loved the pancakes so much he had made after their first night together. His heart had grown so big at their praise, after all he had been so terribly nervous that morning. They were superb cooks after all but they had liked his food. What greater praise could there be? So yeah, he would make them a nice breakfast.

The nurse was apparently finished because she now asked him to climb on a gurney and she rolled him into the or on that gurney.

Two other nurses fixed his whole upper body into a complicated setting that would make sure his head was absolutely immobile. He had to be awake during the surgery so Sheppard knew if he touched something vital.

Well how calm could someone be in a setting like this?

"I am really not into that BDSM stuff." He joked and the nurses laughed politely. Okay, so they definitely had no humor. Good to know. He should cancel the jokes then. Maybe he could talk about architecture. Nah. It would bore them to death like so many other people.

He had talked to Dean briefly about his job and Dean's eye lids had gotten heavier and heavier by the minute. Roman had been interested but Dean had been bored to death. He had liked the story about riding an elephant in Thailand though. Or swimming with sharks. Shit, he had really put something into Dean's head with that story. Roman liked sushi and all, but he doubted he would go diving with his husband among sharks. Well, he, Seth, could tag along and Roman could stay on the boat and get a nice tan. He looked so good when he had a tan, like a bronze God.

"Okay Seth, how are you feeling buddy?" Sheppard was suddenly right behind him.

"I am doing good. Sitting tight and all. We can start."

"Okay. We could give you headphones while we drill into your skull but it being your skull and all it would be pointless. Just relax Seth. This is the easiest part actually even though it is so loud."

Seth closed his eyes and willed his tears away. And he had done so good distracting himself with stupid thoughts. It was now or never. He didn't want to die. Not right now. So he tried to be perfectly calm, he not even batted an eye lid as Sheppard started to cut his skull open.

To his surprise he didn't feel anything on his brain. It wasn't cold or unpleasant. Well, what a disappointment. He had already made a note to watch youtube videos on how to crotchet so he could make some beanie caps and sell them to other people who had their brains opened.  
He would call them _**brainy caps.**_ Well…or not.

Another good business idea went down the drain…oh well, his saving account looked good at the moment, he could do without selling caps. He wanted to snort. Finally he understood the saying that money couldn't buy you happiness. Because he would have given it all away and move back to the streets if it meant living the rest of a long, long life with Dean and Roman. And now his bank account did really nothing for him except buying him the best surgeon in the world but he wasn't sure he could succeed. Great. All the hard work for nothing. Every long hour he had busted his ass….for nothing. He regret it now a little. Maybe he should have lived a little aside from the two weeks vacation each year. Maybe he should have come back here years ago. That had been his plan all along why wait? What did it proof? That had been a stupid decision. Really stupid. Damn.

"Okay Seth I will start now. A nurse will show you a text in a bit and I want you to read it out loud. Okay?"

"Without my glasses? Well good luck Doc."

"Oh."

Now Seth really wanted to laugh out loud.

"Well I suppose you can talk to us in general."

"You are an architect, right?" Sheppard's wife cut in and Seth told her yes.

"Well, is building a house with wood a smart idea?"

And Seth started to tell them all about building stuff with wood…

Sheppard didn't explain to him what he did in his brain, and he didn't tell him that he saw the tumor. And he didn't tell Seth that he cut out bit by bit while Seth told Meredith about building houses in Africa.

When Sheppard cut out the last piece Meredith smiled behind her mask and she was about to tell Seth the good news when Seth's speech suddenly slurred. Derek immediately stopped and Meredith walked to Seth face.

"Seth? Smile for me please? Okay, good. Press my hands. Good. Any problems with your vision?"

"I couldn't see well rolling into this or. Maybe my left eye got a little black, I don't know."

Meredith checked his pupils with a lamp.

"Buddy, we are good here. We will put you under now so we can close up, okay?" Derek nodded to the anesthetist and before Seth could really panic he was put under.

Once Seth was deeply asleep things got very hectic around him…

**A/N: Well…you wanted the next chapter, right? I know I am evil…and I am not sorry. **

**I promise in the next chapter you will find out what happened to Seth.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I ask you to bear with me concerning the medical stuff in this chapter. I know a thing or two about medicine, I researched some stuff that happens in this chapter but it didn't end up to my liking. So please don't be too harsh on me when I bend a thing or two. As far as I am concerned it COULD very well happen like this except for tiny details…so yeah…here you go.**

**Chapter 14**

Dean didn't notice that Sheppard led them into a quiet room away from the busy life on the hallway. He didn't notice that Roman's hand never left his except to push him into a chair and to sit down himself. Then that big, warm paw was right back grabbing onto him as hard as he squeezed back.

He didn't really notice that Sheppard took a seat on the other side of the table, his face carefully neutral. And he hardly heard Roman ask in a broken voice: "What happened?"

Did he want to know? It was still time to get up and flee that room. Flee from the news Sheppard came baring. They weren't good, Dean knew that much. There was that second when Roman's grip loosened just for a tiny fraction and it was now or never Dean supposed. Stay or bolt. Listen or keep running away from the truth.

Damn it. He ran away from the truth for ten years. They both had, Roman and him. So it was time to face the music. After a long, hard swallow Dean's eyes fixed on Sheppard and he felt Roman's surprise when he asked the doctor in a calm and collected voice: "Give it to us straight Doc. What happened? Is he…dead?"

Okay, saying this last word out loud was hard but now that it was out Sheppard didn't need to beat around the bush anymore. If Seth was dead he could confirm it and they would be done with this nerve wrecking waiting.

"Seth is not dead."

Dean felt himself sink back into the chair. Relieve washed over him and a big stone dropped from his heart. And he felt Roman exhale slowly beside him as well. They squeezed each other's hand simultaneously. In sync. As one. So Dean knew how Roman felt right this second. He felt the same way he did. Glad Seth was alive. But the was still the concern written on Sheppard's face so instead of allowing his face to break into a smile he turned back to Sheppard to hear the rest of the news.

"We were able to get the tumor out. Every last bit of it. There was no damage done during the extraction. Seth was responsive the whole time. He did well. Just as we were about to tell him the good news his speech started to slur, his vision darkened. He suffered a stroke to his right side of the brain. We had to put him under and we worked on getting to that stroke, to inject medication to help get rid of it. We were able to get to it in under 30 minutes which is good. We couldn't locate any more bleeders and we woke Seth up at that point. He complained about still having no vision on his left eye and no feeling in his left arm. We started to give him more medication to help keep preventing more blood clots and we sedated him mildly again because he freaked out a little. What we are looking at is, that your…boyfriend….he is half blind and unable to use his left arm. Chances are he can get back part of the function of his arm and maybe the pressure on his just relieved optic nerve will lessen a bit but I fear his eye sight is damaged and he will have just about 30% left of it. I am sorry."

Dean jumped up and his chair tumbled over in the process.

"So what you are saying is Seth is alive. The tumor is out. He may be half blind and his left arm might be more or less useless. But he is alive. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you fucking insane Doc? Sorry, I mean…just…we thought he died. But he is fine…took some damage, yes, but nothing we can't work on. I mean he was blind without his glasses before. And his arm…well, he is a fighter, he will work hard to make it work as best as he can. Stop scaring us like that. Let us go to him now so he stops freaking out."

Roman got up and put a hand across Dean's back. For once he didn't try to put Dean in line because his husband voiced the thoughts he had as well. So what if Seth was disabled in some way? He was alive and everything else they **could** figure out. They **would** figure out.

"What he said." Roman just pressed out.

"Okay, we can do that. Just, you have to be aware that he is not over the edge yet. He needs rest and close monitoring. Come with me."

When Sheppard led them through the hospital now Dean was aware of his surroundings again. What did it matter if Seth was half blind and partly paralyzed? He was alive and that was all that mattered, right?

"Right?" he asked out loud and Roman studied him.

"It's a start. He is a physical man…he might struggle with this, but we will be there to help him through this."

Roman kissed Dean on his wild hair and Dean felt the love and admiration through that kiss. Roman was proud of him that he had pulled himself together like that. Well, he had realized that Seth was the one who was weak right now, and he didn't need to worry about Dean, so he had to man up and face the music.

They entered a secluded floor and Sheppard gestured them into a room where Seth lay in a huge bed with tubes sticking out of him. A monitor showed all his vital signs and it was beeping nonstop.

Seth was awake. Hardly, but he was awake.

"Sethie? We are here." Dean said and grabbed Seth left hand.

"You might want to move to my other side Dean. Can't see or feel you really well there."

Dean did just that and soon both he and Roman leaned over Seth right side.

Seth speech was still slurred but Sheppard had explained on the way, that this was the one thing that would fade away in days.

"There you are." Seth smiled and relaxed immediately.

"Dean? Can you ask McDreamy if it would be a good idea to crochet little brainy caps? For other patients? So their brains don't feel cold?"

Dean blinked a couple of times. He was crazy, he spoke crazy fluently but it made no sense what Seth babbled about brainy caps.

"Yeah, sure. Later though."

"Cool. Can I make you breakfast on your wedding day?"

Roman stepped in when Dean wanted to say no.

"That is a lovely idea but we already booked something for breakfast that day. A nice coffee shop. You will love it. Why don't you go back to sleep now Seth? We will stay right here. Relax baby."

Roman gently stroked Seth arm and the younger man closed his eyes, feeling considerably better after having the chance to get out the two things that were weighing on his mind ever since the surgery. Soon after he was asleep again.

"He is doing well guys. Stay with him for as long as you want. We will check on him every thirty minutes."

Sheppard left and Dean and Roman looked at Seth right side. There was just room for one man after all. Just before Roman wanted to take Seth left side, the blind side, the paralyzed side, Dean walked over there and draped himself onto the covers.

"I don't mind it one bit Ro. If he is paralyzed I mean. Or blind. I don't care. Doesn't make me love him less. I just want for him to be able to work as an architect, or as whatever makes him happy. And I want him to be able to go out and ride elephants."

Roman extended his arm over Seth sleeping form and squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"I know. And we will work on it, we will get him back on track. Right now it is just important that he is still with us. Do you have any idea how relived I am? To be honest I thought he would die today."

"Me, too. Me, too, so I take him back like this, damaged, any damn day. Because it doesn't matter, right Ro?"

"I give a damn. And I know you are even more open minded than I am. But you are aware that things will change now, right? I mean…we are a **pair of three** now."

Dean nodded. "Damn right we are. I wouldn't want it any other way. We can go our separate ways, try to be on our own, but in the end…this is it. The three of us against the world."

**A/N: Since the question came up...there is one more chapter to come! Stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – 3 become 1**

_**2 months later**_

Dean couldn't believe it. He wanted to weep sometimes when he saw Seth was getting better every day. He was out of the hospital for two months now and he was doing fine. It had been such a close call to lose him...again. But now he was back and settled into his and Romans routine slowly. Yes they were still trying to figure everything out and sometimes they fought especially Seth and him. They were sometimes so much alike that they clashed but they made up before the day was over, and that made it all better.

Seth eye sight had settled at around 35% just like Sheppard had predicated, but he struggled with his left hand still, besides grabbing large objects it was pretty much useless. But he worked on it every damn day. Dean knew that he cried in frustration many days, but they could always cheer him up again and Seth was no one to wallow in defeat anyways. He was a fighter.

Right now they were at the restaurant to celebrate Seth return and his health. Seth wore a beanie over his still very short hair and he looked so sexy in Dean's mind.

They both had come such a long way and all just because Roman took a chance with him all those years ago. Right now the big guy danced with Belle who had turned into a pretty nine year old that adored her uncles. Seth talked to Brie and Daniel about an addition to their house and Dean just sat back and enjoyed the scenery.

Suddenly Nikki embraced Dean from behind and placed a kiss on his head.

"This is good. This is how it is supposed to be." she rubbed her hands down Deans body until she noticed something in Deans sweat jacket pocket.

"Don't tell me..."

"Hush." Dean told her.

"Couldn't you dress nicer for the occasion?" Nikki whispered.

"Nope. This is me. I wear clean jeans though." he chuckled and got up as Roman finished his dance with Belle. They exchanged a look and stepped up to Seth as he was about to get himself some more food.

Nikki helpfully turned the music off.

"Ummm...so...Seth. Roman and I, we wanted to say that we are so glad you are back in our lives. Healthy and happy. You were away for a long time pursuing your dream but now you are back to hopefully stay. When I ran away all those years ago and Roman got me back one of the first things he did afterwards was putting a collar on me. A tiny little thing. We are thinking that we need to collar you as well."

Dean and Roman exchanged a glance and both got down on their knees while Dean pulled out the little velvet box he had kept in his pocket. Roman took over now.

"Seth we had to let you go once and it will not happen again. We love you and want to build the future with you. Our future. We want you with us because sometimes three people make the perfect pair. So we would like to ask you if you would commit yourself to us. We can't marry you unless we move to Utah and since I have no plans to expand the Aiga brand there right now it can only be a commitment ceremony. But we hate labels anyways and for us you would be our husband. Would you do us..."

"Say yes to marry us already." Dean cut in as he got impatient and Roman grabbed his neck and squeezed hard. Seth chuckled but had to brush tears out of his eyes at the same time.

"I want that. Yes, yes, yes." he said and Roman and Dean got up to kiss him.

"Do I have three uncles now?" Belle asked and Nikki grinned.

"Yes and they will all spoil you rotten." Nikki predicted.

* * *

_**10 years later.**_

Roman had a smile on his face when he opened the door to his restaurant. For 20 years he owned it now and it still brought a smile to his face to come here even if it was just to pay some bills on his birthday.

Dean had bailed on him this morning and had gotten up at four in the morning to go to the fish market while Seth was out of town and would only return tonight. Seth was still a successful architect and right now he helped building shelters for homeless people. Little houses that could be built almost everywhere so the homeless who hated the normal shelters had a warm place to stay during the winter. They were cheap so cities bought them by the dozen. He donated the money he earned to various charities one of them being a donation started by Derek Sheppard the neuro surgeon who had saved his life ten years ago that helped homeless people getting adequate care when they had major health issues.

He and Dean had branched out the Aiga brand into ten big cities in the USA and three in Europe. Currently they only ran the New York restaurant on their own and had given the other restaurants into expert hands. They wanted to take it slower, enjoy life and travel the world.

So now Roman was at his restaurant at ten am to pay some bills.

He switched on the lights in the storage room and walked to his office noticing light in the kitchen. He was sure that he had switched them off last night so he went to inquire.

On one of his beloved stainless steel counters sat Dean smirking like a loon and hardly able to keep his feet from banging against the cupboard beneath the counter. At his side sat Seth who was equally hardly able to sit still. It could be that they sat there both buck naked and it was a little cold in the kitchen Roman mused.

"Tell me you don't sit on my stainless steel counter with your naked butts." Roman growled and slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Dean told me how you messed up your first making out session by being yourself." Seth said. He was a pretty sight all naked since he never had stopped doing crossfit. His hair was long and two toned again while Dean's hair was cut really short to hide the fact that he had a receding hairline. But body wise the former homeless guy was ripped and Roman licked his lips approvingly.

"So Seth had the idea to kind of give you this as a present. Something we have never done." Dean shrugged.

True, after that first attempt they had never tried for sex in the kitchen again. Until now.

"Happy Birthday Roman." they both said and only now took their hands off of their laps and their cocks jumped up a little and both had a red bow on them.

Roman laughed out loud.

"You guys are crazy."

"Objection. I am at least a lunatic." Dean grinned.

"And I have the scar to prove that someone messed with my brain as well. Now come here and let's make love already."

And Roman didn't need to be asked twice.

Those two men were his life. He loved them with all his heart and they were such a tight unit. A pair of three...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I had you all crying throughout this story. And now I am the one who is crying. It is sad to see those three guys go. But they are happy and they are doing well. So we can leave them to themselves I guess.**

**As for me, I am working on something new. Not something super long or anything. But it is stuck on my brain for a while now and I think it will be a great winter read. So watch out for it. You can always press that button "Follow the author". You will get all my updates then.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this. Love you all!**


End file.
